The Prophecy of the Legendary Trainers
by alienware64
Summary: Naruto arrives late to receive his first pokemon from professor Oak. Angry with his dream, he decided to steal some Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Then he joins to the Team Rocket temporaly until a legendary pokemon indicates him that he is destined for greatness. Crossover Naruto/Pokemon of the first seasons. Main pairing Naru/Misty (50 votes) but it will be a little of Naru/Hina (41).
1. The Wrong Path

Hello and welcome to my first story written in english, the same i wrote in spanish first but now i decided to try writting it in this language. It's a crossover from the first seasons of pokemon. I ask you to give it a try and read it, then you can tell me if you like the story.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 1 : Wrong Path**

That was the great day. The most expected date was close, there was only one night left. He looked for the thirteenth time the calendar which had the entire month of March marked by crosses on the days and a small circle stood on day 22.

His room was not what might be expected of a future pokemon trainer but without a mother or a father to keep an eye on him that didn't really matter. He had a single bed with a small table next to the window and, on the opposite wall, was a poster of the Indigo League which is held at the end of the year. On the other side, near the door, some figures were located. They were the legendary pokemons: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and the three legendary dogs like Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Those were a ultra limited edition figures and he had got them from a competition held a few years ago.

He took the alarm and he scheduled it to sound at dawn, was somewhat exaggerated but he didn't wanted to remain asleep like two years ago. He lay on his bed with both hands under his head, he watched the ceiling of his room while his heart pounded with excitement.

-_"Wow, what a great dobe you are. You arrived so late that the professor runned out of pokemon"_ -He recalled the phrase that both tormented him and the mocking expression on the face of Sasuke Uchiha who had gotten a Charmander from Professor Oak.

He held the pillow tightly while he was half turned, the face of the dark-haired boy and the cheerful smile of Charmander flooded his thoughts . The little one didn't know how bad was the Uchiha, but soon he will realize it. _"I'm sure that he had __already_ realized it" -Thought the boy as he figured that Charmander would be a Charmeleon or Charizard now. He imagined the pokemon burning the Uchiha and a smile appeared on his face.

-_"Na-Naruto-kun i-if you w-want i c-can gi-give you my Squirtle"_ -Hinata Hyuga was one of the few persons who were kind to him since he could remember, she was extremely rare and shy but nice and a good friend. He regretted refusing that pokemon, although he preferred the electric type he could begin his journey that day.

-_"No Hinata it's yours, I'll get another pokemon somehow, don't worry for me"_ -that response was empty, he knew that he couldn't compete for medals without pokemon.

The sweetness of the girl reassured him immediately while the memory of Hinata's happiness and her Squirtle dozed him. He slept, thinking that he couldn't fail again, he shouldn't.

* * *

The ray of the sun was burning his face, he tried to open his eyes but a strong light dazzled him. He rubbed his eyes with both hands to help them to open fully. He sat on the bed as his vision were slowly returning to him, in a few minutes he could see his room fully lit. He looked at his watch and he surprised immediately: the needles marked 4 AM.

He slowly turned his gaze to the window and he realized that the moon still remained in the sky. So, ¿where the strong light came from?, the answer to that question lay behind him. He turned around and he was startled by what he saw: the figure of Raikou was lighting his room.

The **"doll"** was identical to the legendary pokemon including all details: it looked like a tiger with two long teeth and a black shield on the upper side of it's face along with a blue star on his nose. What stood out was his blue lightning shaped tail and long purple hair. It had a yellow coat with black markings.

The light emanated from the doll was formed by an electric aura around his body. Suddenly that light begun to waning and he could see it more clearly: the pokemon seemed to be alive and it even blinked regularly while the blond boy stared at him with both eyes. The boy stood up quickly, realizing what was happening, he went to the window as he watched with terror.

-**Naruto Namikaze...** -His voice was powerful, a voice that took some of the boy fear. It was strong yes, but also comforting. The blond approached slowly as the pokemon did the same, he found almost face to face and he got lost in the strange eyes of the figure. It looked like he was smiling as he was inviting the boy to touch him. For some reason, Naruto knew he had to do it.

-**...At last I've found you** -Raikou said while Naruto was gently petting him. Suddenly the room vanished in front of his eyes and the darkness covered his sight.

* * *

He awoke startled, the apparent dream was nothing more than that.

-**I must stop eating Ramen before sleep, that was too real'ttebayo** -said softly as he slowly dressed. He glanced at his watch and he realized that it were just 7am so he had an hour before visiting Professor Oak.

He walked into the kitchen of the small house as he dodged clothes thrown everywhere. When he arrived there he sat at the table. A delicious breakfast lay on it with a little note. The boy took it with both hands as his stomach growled loudly.

_Naruto:_

_I came earlier than yesterday and I've prepared your favorite breakfast, you have to be strong for your journey and to train your new pokemon._

_By the way, Ash doesn't want that you arrive late as it has a request to make you when you get your first pokemon.._

_Fondly, Delia Ketchum._

The mother of his best friend was like his mother too, she was the only woman from Pallet Town who visited him with Ash when she had the opportunity. Of course that was because Mrs. Ketchum had good relations with the deceased parents of Naruto and she also took care of him for a while. When he was ten years old he decided to move to the house of Kushina and Minato to live by his own.

Now he was twelve and he would became a Pokemon Master. He pondered over breakfast which pokemon would have to choose, undoubtedly he should take Charmander because it was the most powerful of the three. Then he would capture some electric pokemon when he get the chance, obviously they were his favorite.

* * *

The mansion of the professor loomed with it's appearance, he watched to the right side and he could notice an extense field where various kinds of pokemon were living in harmony.

He turned to look at the entrance gate: no one was there, something really weird. He deduced that perhaps he arrived too early and that was perfect: he would have the best pokemon to himself.

He entered by the big door and he went directly to the laboratory because he had often appreciated the interior of the house.

-**¡Professor!** -he called as he entered the place but he got no response.

He admired the various computers with pictures and specifications of each pokemon and all the notes lying on the desks of the laboratory. He recognized an adjacent door leading to the room where the professor kept all the Pokeballs and Pokemon that trainers should have. He walked inside and he found everything as he remembered, on a pillar of its size almost three Pokeballs were lying forming a perfect triangle between them.

He walked over and carefully observed the pokeballs, within one of them was his first pokemon.

-**Naruto? do you have any idea of what time is it?** -asked surprised. The blond turned around to meet the most important pokemon researcher of the area- **I thought you weren't coming ...**

-**Don't worry professor, I have come early to choose my pokemon** -Naruto said smiling. Oak shook his head in disappointment.

-**If you call early at 10am...** -He said looking at his watch. The boy looked confused.

-**What?, but my watch...**

-**I'm sorry Naruto, i don't have any pokemon for now** -He said sighing sadly, Naruto was a really promising boy. The boy noted then that his clock had stopped at 7AM.

-**But what happened with Ash and Gary?** -He asked as his heart skipped a beat. He needed a pokemon or he would have to wait two long years for another chance.

-**Although Ash had arrived late he could get a Pikachu, my grandson has already left **-Replied confirming the worst fears of Naruto. He could not wait again, the boy wanted to leave immediately so he devised a dangerous plan.

-**I guess you should have my Pokedex and some Pokeballs for me, can i have a look at them?** -he asked gently trying to sound sad. Oak immediately fell into his trap, he liked that boy and he would never have suspected from him.

-**Of course you can, here you go** -he held out both things and the blond took them gently. He activated it and he could see his face on the screen for a moment, then it faded- **i had them prepared for you, but because of this incident i...**

**-Could i try it with a pokemon of your garden?, i always wanted to know how it works **-he invented that excuse because Oak would catch him if he escape from the laboratory. He knew that his victory was guaranteed in a open field.

-**Okay, I think that there will be no problem** -replied doubtfully, Naruto nodded and together with the professor left the laboratory.

* * *

Various Pokemon were running happily in the fields, each one of them was in different places separated only by wooden fences. There were areas for Water, Fire, Grass, Rock and Electric types.

They were in the area of electric pokemon as a request of Naruto. The Tauros grazed peacefully without knowing that a few meters from them Oak and Naruto were looking in their direction.

-**Now you must activate it and she will give a brief explanation of them** -said Oak who was a few yards behind Naruto. The blond nodded and he did as the professor said, with a "bip" the screen showed him the picture of a normal Tauros, then a explanation followed it.

-**"Tauros. A wild bull ****Pokémon**. When he hits himself with his three tails, his attack is a powerful destructive force" -after that description the screen went black again and Naruto closed his Pokedex.

He stood a moment, waiting for the right time to complete his plan. He felt a few steps behind him and he turned around to acknowledge that Professor Oak was approaching.

-**And this is how your Pokedex works, it's really easy don't you think?** -The boy nodded smiling but in one second he lost his fake smile and he set his sight on a point behind the professor, then he made a scared face.

-**Professor beware!** -the blond shouted and Oak turned around expecting to see an angry Tauros, but there wasn't nothing.

-**Is this some kind of joke?** -he asked as he returned his gaze to the blond, but he didn't found him. He raised his eyes and he was able to note that the boy ran with great speed through the streets of Pallet Town- **Naruto get back here!** -exclamó tratando en vano de alcanzarlo: shouted trying to reach him in vain: he didn't do exercise from long ago but the Namikaze was a great runner.

He ran to his house, entered it and he took the backpack he had prepared for the trip. Then he closed the door and he ran away from his house, he knew that he must hurry: the professor won't give up, he will catch him.

* * *

-**Hey! Professor!** -the man stoped from running and he turned around to find Ash Ketchum. The boy walked towards him with his pikachu on his shoulder- **What's wrong?** -asked curiosly, Oak was panting for the effort.

-**It's Naruto, he stole some pokeballs and a Pokedex. I'm trying to find him but he is too fast for me** -Oak said looking in all directions. Ash didn't believe how could his best friend did something like that.

-**But why?, he can't be...**

-**I was surprised too, but he arrived late to my laboratory and i suppose that he got angry for his own mistake **-explained as the Ketchum keep his look at him with confusion in his face- **in any case, he must have fled to the forest.**

**-I... I wanted a duel with Naruto, I was so happy for him...** -the sad expression in the face of the boy make Oak sigh, he made a decision when he hear those words.

-**Okay, I won't report him, I'll let him continue his journey** -said the professor. Ash smiled, his best friend will have his dream fulfilled.

-**Professor?** -asked gently while Pikachu was playing with his hat. Oak smiled at him waiting for his question- **a few minutes ago i saw a strange pokemon.**

-**How it was his appearance? **-asked curiosly.

-**It was like a dog, with yellow coat and a rare tail **-described Ash trying to remember the aspect of the animal. Oak took his chin with his right hand while he was thinking about it.

-**Interesting, If your information is correct, it could be Raikou. He is one of the three legendary dogs **-explained the professor. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other surprised- **what intrigues me is why he would come to Pallet Town, he doesn't like humans. Unless...**

-**Unless what?**

-**...The prophecy. Maybe his trainer finally arrived** -Ash was more confused than before as so Pikachu too.

-**Huh, i don't understand.**

-**Relax Ash, i will explain you everything in my lab. Come with me.**

* * *

A few days had passed from **"the great day"**. Ash had met a girl named Misty who was now traveling with him and Pikachu.

-**Come on misty, we must go to Silver City. There I will win the medal Rock, don't you think Pikachu?** -asked the boy while the redhead girl looked angry.

-**¡Pika Pika!** -replied smiling. Though it had been a few days since he left Pallet Town Pikachu and him were good friends.

-**Ash Ketchum you must return my bike first!** -Misty indicated reminding the incident for the third time in the day.

-**I know, I promise I'll buy you one when I can **-answered with fear. The girl sighed in resignation, she knew that Ash hadn't money to pay it.

-**Well, we're almost... Ah!** -shouted when he and misty fell in a hole. Pikachu managed to evade the fall.

-**Who could have done something like this? **-asked Misty painfully, Ash shook his head confused. He didn't know anyone capable of doing that. Helping each other they were able to escape the hole, they relaxed a moment because they had found quite difficult the ascension.

-**Prepare for trouble!**

-**Make it double! **

He knew those voices already from an incident occurred in the pokemon center of Green Town.

-**Not again...** -Ash said sighing. Pikachu got on his shoulder to ward off the intruders.

-**To protect the world from devastation!_  
_**

-**To unite all peoples within our nation!**

-**To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
**

**-To extend our reach to the stars above!**

-**Jessie!** -cried the woman leaping in front of the boys. She had a white uniform with a big **"R"** on her chest and a long pink hair.

-**James!** -a man did the same that her, he had unusual appearance: he was tall, with short blue hair, stuck out a tuft of hair on his forehead and green eyes. James had the same uniform that his partner.

-**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

**-Surrender now or prepare to fight!**

-**That's right!** -a pokemon jumped in front of them, it was like a cat with long whiskers and an amulet on his forehead. The most amazing thing was that Meowth could talk like any normal human being.

-**Why you don't leave us alone?** -Misty asked in annoyance. Jessie laughed loudly.

-**As long as you have your Pikachu with you we will not let you escape! **-said James with a evil smile on his face.

-**Looks like we must fight. Let's go pikachu!**

* * *

He walked calmly through the forest path as he looked in all directions in search of some pokemon to catch. Suddenly, something fell in front of him and made a small hole in the ground.

-**We have been defeated again **-Jessie said disappointed.

-**The boss will not like** **it... **-Meowth indicated worried about of what awaits them. Suddenly they raised the sight and, when they noted that Naruto was watching them curiously, they stood up immediately.

-**Prepare for...!**

-**Maybe we shouldn't say the slogan and simply capture his pokemon **-James wisely resolved. His companions nodded agreeing with him.

-**You heard the man, give us all your pokemon!** -Meowth exclaimed threatening. Naruto was surprised that the cat could talk but he didn't ask about that.

-**I have none, now if you'll excuse me...** -the boy walked quietly going on between them. Both Jessie and James looked each other confused.

-**What? You're not a pokemon trainer?** -Jessie asked surprised- **But I see a Pokedex in your pocket... **-she said pointing the device. Naruto turned around slowly.

-**i have stolen it from Professor Oak** -confessed without a hint of shame. The three looked impressed.

-**Really?, is really incredible that a twelve year old boy was able to accomplish what Team Rocket has never been able to do** -Meowth said suspecting of the boy. The blond looked to the cat with a boring expression on his face.

-**Bah, if you don't believe me you can go to the nearest town. Probably Oak should have put a warrant of capture for me** -Naruto said further convincing Jessie and James. Meowth began to doubt his own words.

-**What's your name?** -Jessie asked curiosly- **i'm Jessie, he is James and finally is Meowth** -he said pointing herself first and then to others.

-**Naruto, Naruto Namikaze **-the blond answered.

-**I like you boy, don't you like to join our team?** -asked James convinced of the ability of Naruto. The Namikaze thought it for a moment.

-**What can i receive if I do?**

-**You could catch your first pokemon, if your words are true you can get any that you...**

-**I want an electric one, i will not accept another **-Naruto interrupted. Jessie and James smiled at the same time.

Maybe if the boy can prove his worth he could catch Pikachu for them.

-**All right, you are in** -Said James.

-**But the boss must approve him before...!** -a blow to the head of Meowth silenced him immediately. Jessie withdrew his fist from the head of the cat and then she smiled at the boy.

-**You will have your own uniform in no time!** -said the smiling woman- **Welcome to the Team Rocket!  
**

* * *

-**Hinata-chan what are you doing?** -the dark-haired boy asked as he sat next to her in the highest tier.**  
**

The girl was watching the moon, her white eyes mingled with it. Sasuke found himself lost a moment in the girl figure.

Hinata Hyuga had a singular appearance: dark blue hair, white skin and white eyes. She wore a cream-colored hood, a jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around his cuffs, hem and blue trousers. Her hair came halfway her back, with a fringe which hid her forehead (A/N i know that Hinata's hair it's don't like this when she had twelve years, but i decided to do this way to make it more cute)

-**The moon reminds me of Naruto-kun, where do you think he will be now?** -asked the girl without turning to see him. The boy focused his attention on the girl words as he turned to watch the Moon too.

-**Hum, two years have passed since that day. Surely he would have his own pokemon by now **-the Uchiha said to make his best friend happy.

-**I hope we can see him someday...**

-**Don't worry, I know that he will compete for the 8 medals and he will come up here!** -cried Sasuke unconvinced of his words. The girl turned her head and smiled sweetly to him.

Uchiha Sasuke was a light-skinned boy with black hair and onyx eyes up to the chin. His hair was spiky in the back with two strands hanging from both sides of the face. He wore a blue shirt, short-sleeved turtleneck and Fan, Uchiha symbol on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts.

-**Arigato Sasuke-kun** -she thanked and embraced him softly. The Uchiha knew he had the courage to do it, it was the perfect time.

-**Listen Hinata-chan I must tell you something** -said the dark-haired boy blushing for the innocent look that Hinata was giving to him- **well, I... you are...**

-**Sorry to ruin your moment Sasuke but something... unusual has happened** -a voice behind Sasuke stopped him. They turned around to meet their pokemon.

-**Don't worry Entei, just tell me what happened** -Sasuke asked softly, Hinata nodded worried.

-**I'd better tell them, it's okay Hinata?** -asked another pokemon approaching both Pokemon Masters.

-**Hai Suicune-san **-replied the young Hyuga with respect. Suicune nodded, then looked at Entei and both decided to continue.

-**The user of Raikou appeared and ...**

-**Say no more Entei, is Naruto right? I knew that his love from electric pokemon was for some reason** -guessed Sasuke, Hinata looked hopeful at Suicune.

-**It's true Hinata, his name is Naruto Namikaze** -concluded Suicune. the girl smiled widely, she knew the prophecy and now Naruto would have to travel with them.

-**Unfortunately, Raikou had showed himself to Naruto only a moment. Now he would have to abandon the wrong path or Raikou can't be his pokemon** -Entei said. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked confused.

-**¿The Wrong Path?** -they asked in unison. Both pokemon nodded worried.

-**Yes, we know that he has joined the Team Rocket.**

End of the first chapter, I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.


	2. An Electric Pokemon

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of my crossover. I wanted to upload this yesterday but the site had many problems and only today i could do it. This chapter is more shorter than the last but i hope that you like it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 2 : An Electric Pokemon**

-**Hey Meowth, look over there, it's a herd of Pikachus!** -Naruto said loudly. The cat nodded to the boy while he was looking through the binoculars.

-**I see them, the boss will be grateful with us if we give him those pikachus** -Meowth whispered while Naruto stood up in a moment.

-**Jessie and James must arrive shortly. Let's go to our positions **-the boy indicated as Meowth climbed to his head and then he laid there- **Meowth i don't have time for this, i won't be your trainer forever. You know this is temporal until...**

**-...until you find an electric Pokemon. It just that i always wanted to have a trainer, let me do this only for a moment **-asked Meowth closing his eyes. Naruto sighed with resignation as he began to walk.

Three days had passed since Naruto joined the Team Rocket. With the boy's help they catched various pokemon like Pidgeotto, a herd of Butterflys and a Charmander. Meowth leader's was very pleased with Naruto and he decided to make him part of the Team Rocket.

Anyway Jessie, James and Meowth were also promoted for their efforts to rank **"A". **Some of the most important members were located in that rank so they were grateful with Naruto.

Naruto touched for second time his new uniform, it was the same that's James but someway uncomfortable.

-**Why are you doing that?** -the blond asked confused.

-**What do you mean?**

-**You are making a strange noise...** -Naruto said putting the cat nervous.

-**Oh! huh, it's only... Look! there are Jessie and James!** -the pokemon shouted trying to change the subject. The blond boy watched a point in the distance and he could recognize his mates flying in a large balloon with the shape of Meowth.

* * *

-**Start catching!** -shouted James as he dropped a huge web over the helpless Pikachus. With a lever, Jessie easily pulled up the herd of the pokemons without effort.

-**Pika! Pi! Pi! Ka! Ka! Chu!** -those were some of the cries of the pokemons in desperation for escape.

-**Excellent work James! **

-**Thanks Jessie, but i think that Naruto and Meowth deserve your congratulations. They attracted them to us** -James said with a little smile. The woman nodded as they continued flying to the meeting point.

It took few minutes to reach the site, then the two of them jumped out of the balloon. Before it fly away James used a cord to attach the baloon to a tree while the huge web was shaking with all the Pikachus inside it.

In the camp they could see Naruto preparing the dinner on a small fire. Meowth wasn't there with him.

-**That smells delicious!** -James said as he approached the blond boy. Naruto smiled with the comment of the blue-haired man while Jessie was looking in all directions without paying attention to the Namikaze.

-**Where's Meowth?** -asked the woman quickly. The boy was going to answer, but suddenly a voice interrupted him.

-**Here you go Naruto!** -Meowth said as he put the wood on the fire- **I see that you have done your job well, those Pikachus will be excellent for the boss **-said looking to the captured pokemons. James and Jessie nodded with a big smile on their faces.

-**And tomorrow we will finally can catch Pikachu from that foolish boy!** -James shouted excited, the three members of the Team Rocket decided to rely on the help of Naruto for that job. The blond boy coughed loudly attracting the total attention of James, Jessie and Meowth.

-**Enough talk, my udon is ready. Let's eat.**

* * *

-**Entei!, any sign of Naruto? **

-**No Sasuke, not yet** -answered the pokemon. The Uchiha shook his head in disappoint.

The forest of Pallet Town was like a jungle in the night, it was so difficult to find Naruto.

-**Sasuke-kun!** -shouted a voice behind them. Hinata who was mounting Suicune with one jump stood before them- **we can't find him anywhere! **

-**I imagined that this will happen, Naruto and Raikou aren't synchronized yet **-indicated Suicune sadly. Hinata nodded worried for the blond boy.

-**So?**

-**We must wait, i hope that Naruto can walk away from the Wrong Path... -**Said the pokemon of Hinata. Sasuke shook his head in disagree.

-**I won't wait for that happens. I will find Naruto by any means necessary. Entei, this way! **-Sasuke indicated and he mounted Entei's back, Hinata smiled a moment with the Uchiha's attitude.

* * *

-**It's too quiet, even the pikachus are sleeping. I have a bad feeling about this... **-indicated Naruto worried as he watched the huge web. The fire crackled near him.

-**Nya-Nya!** -The cat replied while he was stroking Naruto's leg with his body.

-**Again? Please Meowth stop doing that** -the blond boy was confused with the cat conduct.

-**I'm sorry Naruto, i can't believe that i...**

-**Look! what is that?** -Naruto interrupted Meowth's apology. The two of them looked to a pair of purple eyes only illuminated by the fire.

In a moment, the **"intruder"** was completely visible with the moonlight. They realized then that it was a pokemon, the same was in front of the web that had the Pikachus now awake and screaming.

-**It's a... Jolteon! **-the cat indicated, Naruto nodded with a big smile.

Indeed, the pokemon was the evolution of Eevee. Jolteon was fox-like in appearance like many other of Eevee's evolutionary forms, and covered in yellow fur with the exception of the white **"collar"** around its neck, which stands on end, as if just being shocked. Its eyes are purple, and Jolteon had no visible tail. Its fur had an electrical appearance and showed off its courage and boldness.

-**Let's see what the pokedex says...**

-**Jolteon. An Electric Pokemon. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity** -after the explanation the screen went black again. Naruto saved his pokedex in his pocket, then he took an empty pokeball.

-**Excelent.** **Pokeball go!** -shouted as he throw it to the wild pokemon. When it was near Jolteon, the pokemon used his head to hit the pokeball and send it again to Naruto.

The boy taken again his pokeball from the air and then he looked Jolteon disappointed. Meowth made a difficult decision then.

-**We must weaken him!** -Meowth said standing in front of Naruto.

-**Meowth...**

-**Jol! Jolteon! Teon! Jol!** -the pokemon said as he growled to the two members of the Team Rocket. Naruto was going to ask Meowth for a translation but the cat answered his question before he can make it.

-**He sais that we must free the Pikachus before he went mad** -Meowth translated his words and then he began to laugh. Naruto remained in silence looking the purple eyes of the Electric Pokemon, something familiar had those eyes.

-**Meowth use Scratch!** -Naruto ordered back to reality (A/N he was lost in the Jolteon's eyes, when i say that i refer to the last sentence)

The battle began and the cat attacked first with his claws. Jolteon had a lot of speed with him so he easily dodged that attack jumping over the pokemon. Then he prepared a counter attack.

His body covered itself with An electric aura while a loudly sound of thunders filled the air. The Pikachus seemed to be excited with their rescuer and they began to encourage Jolteon.

-**Watch out Meowth he will use ThunderShock!** -Naruto shouted worried for the cat. Unfortunately the warning came too late: Meowth received the impact and he laid on the ground injured- Meowth! -the boy tried to run to save his pokemon of Jolteon's angry attacks, but Meowth stood up in a moment.

-**I... I... I will beat him!** -the cat screamed shocking the blond. With a suddenly movement he approached fast to the Electric pokemon as he dodged all the ThunderShocks that Jolteon used against him.

-_"What is he...?"_ -tought to himself in the moment that Meowth encountered face to face with Jolteon. In a blink, he began to scratch the Pokemon with great power and speed- _"Ah, he's using Fury!. Wow, he is really powerful for a talking cat"  
_

In a few seconds, Jolteon was on the ground unable to continue the fight.

-**What are you waiting for? Use your pokeball!** -shouted Meowth. Naruto shook his head and then he throwed it to Jolteon.

The Pokeball opened and a red light absorbed Jolteon's body. Then it fell to the ground and it began to move quickly. After three seconds of expectative, the pokeball stopped his movement and it made a sound that indicated Naruto that he catched his first pokemon.

-**We... did it?** -the boy asked to Meowth, the cat nodded with a big smile and then Naruto raised his pokeball in the air- **Yeah!, we captured a Jolteon!**

-**That's right!** -indicated his partner, then Naruto hugged Meowth with happiness.

-**You were amazing, thank you my friend** -the blond boy thanked him, the cat began to cry for that strange feeling: he has a new friend now.

* * *

-**Ash! Wake up!** -the boy startled awake by the screams of Misty. He looked to her angry as he seated on the bed.

-**Misty? What do you want? It's 3 AM!** -Ash said pointing the clock next to his bed.

-**Believe me! You need to see this!** -shouted taking his left arm while she tried in vain to get him out of the bed.

-**Wait until the morning, i'm so tired... **-he whispered closing his eyes and turning his body to the right. Misty looked at Pikachu and nodded to him, then the pokemon used a ThunderShock.

-**Pika... Chu!** -with that scream Ash felt the incredible jolt of electricity and forced him to fully wake up.

-**O-okay i-i will go wi-with y-you** -stuttered as he stood and quickly dressed, then he followed Pikachu and Misty outside of the pokemon center.

They walked through the empty Cerulean City in silence. After a few minutes they reached the closest forest and Ash looked to Misty and Pikachu: none of them seemed to wanted to stop so he continued walking without asking.

The more they ventured into the dark forest more confusing Ash was.

-**Huh, Misty? Could you or Pikachu tell me what...?**

-**Shut up Ash!** -a hand grabbed him and forced to hide behind a bush. Ash looked to his friend startled.

-**Brock! Why did you do that?** -asked angry for an answer. The Boy shook his head while Pikachu and Misty approached them.

-**Look over there** -Brock said pointing forward. Ash looked over that direction and he get shocked for what he saw: a pokemon that he never saw before was drinking some water from a small lake that remained there.

-**He is... i will ask pokedex for... **-Misty stopped him with a hand. The boy, angry with her, stood up and then he ran to the strange pokemon.

-**Ash no! **-too late, the boy was in front of the pokemon.

The animal immediately noted Ash presence but he only stayed there as he looked calmly to the boy. His friends slowly approached Ash while they continue to look the strange creature.

Pikachu was the first to completely approach him.

-**Pikachu! Come back here...!** -Ash stopped when he saw that Pikachu began to talk to the inexpresive pokemon.

-**Pika-Pika! Chu! Chu! ka! Pi! Pi! **

-**Anyone can understand him? **-asked to his friends, they shook their heads without looking to him.

After a few seconds, the pokemon began to walk away from the group with Pikachu following him.

Ash and his friends remained in their positions without moving, they were expecting for an explanation, an excuse to move and pursuit Pikachu. And they got one.

-**Pikachu!** -Ash's pokemon shouted calling for their attention.

-**I think that he wants us to follow him **-Brock indicated. The strange pokemon watched them only a moment and then he continue to walk away from them.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the **"incident"**, Naruto and Meowth only needed to stay on guard an hour until James and Jessie relieve them.

Meowth was sleeping calmly next to the blond boy but the Namikaze was looking his pokeball.

-**Jolteon... I choose you!** -Naruto said trying not to awake the cat. The pokeball hit the ground and then it opened with the same red light from before. The electric Pokemon appeared in front of him- **huh, hi there **-Jolteon didn't say anything, he only stared at him.

-**Nya...** -Naruto startled for a moment but then he noted than Meowth was only sleeping. He turned again to Jolteon.

-**Why you want to protect them? they are your friends? **-again Jolteon didn't say nothing, Naruto watched with sadness at him- **look, i know this is wrong but** **James and Jessie give me a chance for be something in my miserable life. I feel bad for those pikachus, but you must understand that...**

**-Jolteon! Jol! Jol! Teon! Teon! **

**-Wait... are you saying that i must free them? **-Naruto asked surprised, the pokemon nodded happy. The blond boy found himself barely surprised: he fully understand his new pokemon- **but i... i don't know Jolteon. I'll be a traitor to my Team if i do that**

-**Jol! Jolteon! Teon! **-the pokemon approached at him until he found himself pretty near from Naruto.

-**You are right, those Pikachus will suffer if i don't do something. But then where we are going? **

**-Jolteon? **-Naruto gently pet his new friend.

-**Yeah, i forgot that. Okay come with me **-Naruto stood up slowly as he free himself from Meowth's body. Then he walked a few metters to the huge web with Jolteon on his side.

When they were in front of the Pikachus Naruto whispered to Jolteon.

-**Good, they're sleeping. Jolteon could you...?** -he didn't have to ask for it, in a moment the pokemon used his own body to cut the web. The Pikachus awake immediately.

-**Pikachu! Pika Pika!** -those screams startled Naruto and his pokemon. They turned around slowly and they fears became true: the voices of James and Jessie could be listened from there.

-**Those damn Pikachus awake me! James go there and make some order!**

-**Why me? i was dreaming with food...**

-**GO!**

Naruto looked at Jolteon with some fear in his face: they only had a few seconds to free them.

-**Jolteon! Make them escape!** -shouted Naruto. With a scream, Jolteon ordered the pikachus to leave the broken web and fled to the forest- **That's all of them! Now me must...!**

-**Naruto? What are you doing?** -a voice behind them shocked Naruto. He turned around quickly.

-**Oh! It's just that... the pikachus have escaped!** -The blond boy invented that excuse, James was dumb but not so much. The blue-haired man shook his head in disagreement.

-**Do you think i'm a fool? you are betrayed us! after all we've done for you! **-shouted James causing that Jessie and Meowth fully they walked to them.

-**What's going on here? Naruto? the pikachus!** -Jessie had her mouth opened for the surprise. Meowth approached him confused.

-**I know, your Jolteon free them isn't it? don't worry Naruto, we will catch them again when...** -the cat said, Naruto shook his head. Jolteon began to growl at them.

-**No, i did it. Don't blame Jolteon for that.**

-**I knew it! Traitor!** -James pointed him with anger. Jessie took one of her pokeballs.

-**Naruto... How could you do this to us? even after i purred to you! **-Meowth shouted. Naruto understand what was that noise from before.

-**You did what?** -asked Jessie confused. The cat began to cry loudly- **well, in any case we won't let you escape. Ekans i choose you!**

**-Go Koffing! **

The two pokeballs hit the ground and showed the two pokemons of Jessie and James. Naruto looked at Jolteon who nodded and head in to the battle.

-**Koffing, use Smoke Screen!** -shouted James and his pokemon with the form of a purple ball released a smoke that made Naruto and Jolteon cough and prevented them from seeing the place.

With that attack Naruto distract himself from the battle and Jolteon do that too.

-**Jolteon hang...**

-**Ekans, use Poison Sting against the traitor!**

* * *

-**How much time we'll walk behind him? i'm tired! **-Ash complained again. Misty hit his head with her fist.

-**Shut up! how many times could you follow a legendary pokemon? **-the boy looked at her with angry. Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.

-**Misty's right, we are really lucky indeed. Surely someone needs some help or he will take us to a beautiful girl...** -the thought of a girl made him blush, his friends looked him with shame.

-**You will never change Brock... look! is that a Jolteon?** -Misty asked surprised.

In fact, near some bushes was the evolution of Eevee. It looked like he was trying to reach something.

-**I have to catch him! **

-**Ash wait! look **-they continued watching as Pikachu approached the Jolteon.

-**Pika Pika! **

-**Jolteon!** -the pokemon shouted in answer. Pikachu was scared but soon he realized what was his problem.

Both Pikachu and Jolteon began to pull something from the bushes as Misty, Ash and Brock were looking with curiosity. In a moment, a boy with the clothes of the Team Rocket appeared in front of them.

-**Jolteon...** -the blond boy whispered without energy. Ash then noted that it was one of his best friends.

-**Na-Naruto? what happened to you?**

-**Ash... please... help... E-Ekans poi-poisoned me** -explained the Namikaze trying to stood up.

-**Jol, Teon...** -his Jolteon sounded sad. The pokemon sit down to his side and used his head to pet Naruto.

Ash couldn't believe what he saw: his friend with the uniform of the Team Rocket?. That made him doubt.

-**What are you doing with the Rockets? Answer me!**

-**Ash! don't be stupid!** -Misty shouted as she approached him without any doubt- **He needs help! **

-**Rai-Raikou?** -Naruto asked seing the legendary pokemon in front of him- **Thanks... **-and with those words the world vanished in front the blond.

End of the second chapter, I hope that you would like it. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**Attention! : Yet there is no couple because there is a tie between Misty and Hinata. So, the votation still remains.**

Answer to reviews:

**punisher7771: **first vote for Misty. Thanks for reading!

**Livelikeme123: **as you wanted i give Naruto an electric pokemon, well i actually planned to do it before.

**MarTinez9: **thanks for your review but i won't give Naruto both girls because i don't like that, i did it in two stories and it bored me. Thanks for reading mate!

**namikaze93600:** second vote for Misty. I hope you like this chapter!

**M619:** first vote for Hinata, thanks for the review dude!

**NARUTO1: **another vote for Naru/Hina. Thanks for reading!

**eastermouse31: **it's a vote for Naru/Misty then (the third actually)

**the spirit: **third vote for Hinata then, you made this a tie man! thanks for reading!


	3. New Friends

Hello again and welcome to the third chapter of my crossover. This chapter is more shorter than the last but i hope that you like it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 3 : New friends**

He opened his eyes slowly, the light in the room prevented him from doing so instantaneously. Without open them completely he could see the face of a red-haired girl with her head covered in an aura of light.

-**Are you an angel?** -the boy asked causing Misty to blush. He saw with his fully opened eyes the entire room without any difficult.

-**N-No, i'm Misty. How are you? **

-**My head, it feels like... **-he was going to say **"shit"**, but he stopped because his companion was a girl- **i've been better** -concluded smiling. Misty nodded, still keeping her blush.

-**Good to hear it. Jolteon and I have cared you for a week** -Misty said and the blond boy whispered a weak **"thanks"**.

Naruto tried to get up for the bed but the pain didn't let him do it.

-**Don't do that, you need rest! **-she shouted angry as it scared Naruto and he laid on his bed again.

He looked to his body: it was half naked and he had his torso covered by bandages.

-**Sorry Beautiful, but i have to find Jolteon** -if Misty was blushed seconds ago now she was totally red. (A/N Totally OOC)

-**Bea-Beautiful? **-asked confused. Naruto nodded looking in all directions.

They remained in silence for a minute, in that time Naruto recognized that the bedroom was from the Pokemon Center. Misty tried to assimilate the words of the boy.

-**Where is my Jolteon? i need to find him and...** -before Misty could answer, the door suddenly opened and a known pokemon for Naruto entered.

-**Jol-Jol!** -the electric pokemon climbed the bed and he used his tongue to lick his Trainer's right chick.

-**Stop it! You're tickling me! **-said in laugh. The blond boy gently separated Jolteon from his face.

-**You and Jolteon are good friends ¿huh?** -indicated a voice from the door. Naruto nodded as he petted his pokemon who was resting by his side.

After that, he looked to the door and he could seen his old friend Ash Ketchum next to a boy with black hair and dark skin. On his left shoulder Ash had a Pikachu.

Ash was looking at him with anger in his face, however the other boy approached at him with a little smile.

-**I'm Brock, leader of the gym of Silver City** -introduced himself. Naruto nodded remembering his name.

-**Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. I'm from Pallet Town** -he said causing Brock and Misty nod themselves.

-**Why you were with the Team Rocket? **-Ash suddenly asked.

-**Ash! he isn't in condition to...**

-**Don't worry Misty, i will tell him the history.**

He began to told them the incidents occurred days ago. Beginning in how he stole from professor Oak and concluding in how he left the Team Rocket.

-**...And then i battled Ekans and Koffing. But the James's pokemon used some kind of gas that couldn't let me see anything and then the snake poisoned me. When i was about to lose, Jolteon saved me by defeating the Team Rocket with his ThunderShock. Then I crawled to a bush and ... you know the rest of the story ** -Naruto concluded his narration. His saviors looked each other and Misty and Brock nodded in agreement.

-**I think that you and Jolteon were a Hero's. Especially you...** -Misty said petting the tired Jolteon who just yawned in answer.

-**Yup, you deserve to join us if you want** -Brock indicated smiling. Ash approached upset.

-**What? i won't let a member of the Team Rocket to joins us! what if it's a trap? **-he pointed at him with anger. Naruto shook his head in answer.

-**I told you before: i'm an ex-member of the Rockets. Ash i'm your best friend. Trust me... **-Ash's friends looked at him with sad faces, the Ketchum began to doubt.

-**All right! but you won't interfiere with my training for the Indigo League! **-said the Ketchum smiling. Naruto smiled too.

-**The Indigo League? that's where i want to go too!** -Naruto shouted happy. Brock and Misty smiled at the same time for Naruto's determination.

* * *

They walked around Cerulean City. The morning were perfect and it was a great day to win a medal.

-**Whe can go to the Gym, there you can win your first medal **-Brock said walking with them.

-**Okay!**

-**But don't be sad if you lose, althought the Gym has a weak trainer you are a novice **-Ash indicated with a smile.

-**What did you just say!?** -asked Misty hitting his head with anger. He began to apologize from his words as Pikachu sighed.

-**I don't think so, that place must have a pretty strong leader. I would have to sweat to win him... **-Naruto said ignoring the words of Ash and the reaction of Misty who only smiled and blushed- **what do you think Jolteon?** -the pokemon smiled convinced that he and Naruto would win the battle.

-**That's a good trainer!, Ash you should learn from his humilit**y -Brock whispered. Ash shook his head in disagreement.

-**Let's see how much time he could fight before lose. With a single pokemon he will never...**

-**Ash! could i borrow Pikachu for this battle? I mean, i'm sure that Jolteon it's strong enough but... **-Misty and Brock looked at Ash's face: he don't liked the idea and they knew it.

-**No, i'm sorry but i will never lend you my Pikachu** -answered. Naruto looked at him first and later to Pikachu's face.

-**What about you Pikachu? would you like to come with me?** -the blond boy asked smiling. The pokemon smiled at him.

-**Ha! he will never go with...**

-**Pika-Pika! **

-**Excellent! come here and we will plan an strategy** -Naruto said and the pokemon jumped of Ash's shoulder and he went to Naruto's right side with Jolteon. Ash watched them walk away with his mouth fully opened for the surprise.

Brock approached Ash and he put his hand on his shoulder. Misty looked with a smile at Naruto while he walked away.

-**I... I can't believe this!** -the ten years old boy shouted confused.

-**Don't worry about Pikachu, i think that Naruto have a gift with Electric Pokemons. You know how rare was to find Raikou in the forest?** -Brock asked. Misty approached her two friends.

-**Maybe Raikou was guiding us to him. Maybe he had some kind of connection with...**

-**What do you think about Naruto?** -the girl interrupted- **He is such a good boy and so...**

-**So what?** -Ash asked confused. Misty blushed again.

-**S-So... kind!** -answered quickly. Ash sighed in resignation as Brock scratched his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

-**Wow! this place is amazing!** -Naruto shouted as he entered it. The three girls of seventeen years old smiled at his words.

-**Here is where we make all of our shows **-said Daisy, the girl of blond hair and red dress.

-**It's** **Pokemon Gym too** -Violet indicated. She had blue and long hair and a green dress.

-**But our sister isn't here and she is the leader...** -concluded Lily. The girl had pink hair and an orange dress.

-**Oh, but some of you could fight with me? Pikachu and Jolteon are looking for a fight **-the two pokemon said his names in agreement with the blond boy.

-**We can't do it. Listen, you still...**

**-Naruto Namikaze! i'm the leader of this gym! **-a voice behind them forced him to turn around.

-**Misty! I... challenge you!**

* * *

-**Since you only have two pokemon i will use two as well** -said Misty taking one of her pokeballs. Naruto nodded- **Staryu i choose you!** -Misty shouted and a orange star with five points and a red gem in the center appeared in the waterfield.

Ash and Brock watched from the stands. The Ketchum wanted, for a time in his life, that Naruto wouldn't win the fight.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex without saying anything.

-**"While its central part remains untouched, it will grow back even if it was broken" **-after the explanation he saved the pokedex in his pocket.

-**Jolteon go!** -the electric pokemon runned to the platform that was surrounded with water.

Misty made the first movement, she ordered her Staryu to hide in the water.

-**Bad choice. Jolteon use ThunderShock!** -ordered Naruto.

-**Jol...Teon!** -shouted the pokemon and a large amount of electricity were expelled from his body to the water.

-**You fell into my trap! Staryu use Water Gun!** -in an instant, the pokemon jumped out of the pool and he shooted water to the Jolteon.

-**No Misty, You fell into my trap! Jolteon use your electric body against his Water Gun!** -ordered and Jolteon covered his body with a electricity as he jumped to the Staryu with great speed.

Dodging the attack, Jolteon impacted Staryu knocking him out.

-**Staryu come back!** -she used her pokeball and returned the pokemon into it- **you are much stronger than Ash** -said Misty causing Ash clench his fist with anger.

-**She's right** -said Brock smiling. Ash's fury was on his limits.

-**Whose side you are!? **

-**Sorry Ash **-he apologized scared. The Ketchum saw that Naruto would change his Jolteon too- **Not Pikachu...**

His worst fears became true as he called his own pokemon, his best friend.

-**Pikachu go! **

The battle against the evolution of Staryu, Starmie began. Misty fought splendidly but Naruto was an excellent trainer so she lost the fight in a minute. Pikachu raised himself victorious without any scratch.

Ash couldn't believe how good Naruto was, he beat Misty with a quick strategy. He wasn't an amateur, he was an expert!

-**Well done Pikachu!** -shouted Naruto with happiness. The leader of the Gym was happy for his victory too.

-**You did it!** -shouted Brock as he and Ash walked to him. Pikachu looked at Naruto and he nodded to the pokemon. Then, Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder quickly, however Ash didn't react to that.

-**Thanks Brock and thank you Pikachu** -the electric pokemon answered saying his own name. Jolteon said his name energicaly to attract Naruto attention- **We have our first victory! thanks a lot Jolteon!**

**-Jol Jol! **-answered happy.

**-You fought like nobody did before and for that i give you the Cascade Badge **-Misty offered Naruto a blue medal that was the shape of a gout of water. Naruto smiled as he accepted it.

-**Wow, my first medal. This is awesome, Thanks Misty!** -as something that nobody expected, the girl kissed the left cheek of Naruto's face. He suddenly found himself blushing as Misty was too.

-**Amazing Naruto-kun! we knew that you can do it!** -three voices behind them caused the blond boy to turn around.

-**It wasn't me, Pikachu and Jolteon won this medal** -he said gently petting his pokemon. The sisters of Misty nodded her heads in agreement with his words.

-**Now you must go to the next city. Misty take care of your new and handsome boyfriend** -said Violet smiling. Naruto's face went totally red as Misty went too. Her angry reach it's limits.

-**He is not my boyfriend!** -shouted the red-haired girl. Her sisters began to giggle.

-**At least he is better than him...** -Lily whispered to her sister as she pointed at Ash. Misty began to shook his head while all the presents, including Pikachu and Jolteon, began to laugh but not Ash, he remained inexpressive.

* * *

-**Hey, Naruto. Do you have a moment?** -Ash asked. The blond boy turned his head to see his best friend standing behind him.

-**Sure** -answered with a big smile. Naruto was glad that his friend would finally speak to him. Ash had been silent all afternoon since Naruto's victory against Misty. Pikachu felt the same that the blond boy.

They walked in silence by the pokemon center. During the tour they could watch Brock flirting with Nurse Joy and Misty talking to her water pokemon.

They reached the exit and walked through the city to the entrance of the forest. Ash sat down suddenly on the grass with his pikachu and watched the stars. Naruto did the same in a second.

-**This view is amazing, i couldn't ask for anything better **-Naruto said breaking the silence. Ash blinked slowly.

-**I'm sorry Naruto, i've been an asshole back there** -the dark-haired boy apologized. Naruto turned his head to see the ten years old boy- **i mean, i was jealous for you, even Pikachu worked better with you! **-the blond only sighed in answer.

-**That's not true, Pikachu only followed my commands. He is powerful because you're his trainer, not me. **

-**But... **

-**And you hadn't been an asshole, it's natural that you don't trust in me.** **I have captured several families of pokemon to sell them to bad people. Every time I think of their faces filled with sadness breaks my heart.** **If i could repair the damage i caused i...** -he stopped as a few tears fell down from his face. Jolteon used his head to pet Naruto. Ash looked at him as he regretted everyone of his words.

-**You are a better trainer than me, i... we would like that you travel with us** -said Ash. _"We?"_ -Naruto though in his mind but the answer immediately came to him.

-**He's right Naruto. If you come with us you can also win another medals...**

-**Yeah, and you can give some advices with girls** -Brock said causing laugh in all of them- **It's serious guys!**

-**Well, Jolteon and i must train hardly so... i think that would be great** -answered. Misty jumped of happiness shouting **"Yes!"**.

-**I mean, good choice!** -said the girl, Brock looked at her as he scratched his chin. Naruto nodded happy and Ash seemed confused. Pikachu and Jolteon didn't say nothing.

-**Now you're a part of this team we have a question for you** -Naruto looked at Ash curiosly.

**-Have you ever wonder how did we found you in those bushes? **-Brock asked. **  
**

-**Actually yes i...**

-**That's the point of all. Raikou, one of the legendary dogs, guided us to you through the forest **-Misty explained as Naruto was more confused- **had you seen him before?**

**-In a strange dream. It was so rare...**

He told them how his dream was. That strange and real dream was the reason why Naruto did what he did. His new friends listened the story without interrupting him until he ended it.

-**I think now that you have a connection with Raikou** -Brock reasoned confused. His companions nodded.

-**And after you left Pallet Town i saw the same pokemon running to the forest. I asked the professor for some explanation but he only told me an old Prophecy** -Ash said seriously, Naruto and his friends looked at him.

-**Could you tell it to us?** -asked the blond boy. Ash opened his mouth to began talking but a noise in the dark stopped them.

-**Naruto Namikaze, the legendary thunder. Hum, you gave us a lot of problems dobe **-that voice could only be...

-**Sasuke Uchiha... wait, what did you just called me?** -Naruto said turning around. What he saw then made that he and his new friends get shocked-** It's... it's...**

-**Yeah Yeah, he is Entei** -as he said the pokemon was the same that the legendary dog. Sasuke was mounting on his back as Entei only looked at Naruto without fear- **i called you "the legendary thunder" for a reason. Well, in a minute we will explain everything to you** -the Uchiha said as Ash and his friends stared at him shocked.

-**Wow, this day just keeps getting weirder** -Misty whispered to Brock and Ash as they nodded. Naruto kept a cold look with Sasuke until he heard a noise of steps.

-**Naruto-kun!** -before he could find out what was happening, he received an unexpected hug.

-**Hinata-chan, i see that you are with a legendary dog too. It's good to see you two back** -Naruto said stroking her hair- **well Sasuke? had you and Hinata became a couple? **

-**Err, No **-Naruto and Hinata laughed at that answer- **can we explain him now? i don't have time for this... **-Hinata nodded as she got separated from Naruto and she and Sasuke sat on the grass. Naruto and his new friends did the same except Brock who was looking blushed at the Hyuga.

-**Well, let's begin. Do you had a strange dream in which appeared Raikou?** -Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

-**A-and re-recen-recently s-saw h-him?** -Hinata stammered. The boy nodded again.

-**Surely that happened when you left the Team Rocket** -all of the listeners nodded with Naruto- **when you came back to the path of good, Raikou manifested himself in person before you.**

-**It make sense, but why me? **-Naruto had that question for a long time. Sasuke and Hinata looked at him in silence.

-**We don't know why. But everyone of us choose our trainer by his or her heart** -this time Suicune explained approaching the group. Naruto, Ash, Misty and Brock were really surprised.

-**Anyway you are one of the chosen. The prophecy says that togheter the Legendary Trainers of Raikou, Suicune and Entei and one pure heart boy will awake Ho-Oh** -explained Entei. Naruto was shocked, he didn't know that story.

-**Me? one of the Legendary Trainers? i'm the Legendary Thunder?** -the boy asked. The legendary pokemon nodded- **But, if we awake that pokemon, what will happen? **-Hinata and Sasuke looked at them and they nodded.

-**Let me tell you the Prophecy** -Sasuke said.

_If ever Raikou, Entei and Suicune meet at Iris City, Ho-Oh will appear and he will stay, but this will only happen if Lugia awake. This Pokémon keeps hoping that Pokemon and humans live in harmony with each Legendary Trainers together with a pure heart boy will be the saviours of this world._

-**We already awake Lugia with Hinata. But, now we found you, we must find out who saw Ho-Oh **-the Uchiha explained.

-**But how is that pokemon?** -Ash asked for the first time of the day. Hinata smiled at him.

-**Well, he is like a bird with different colours like white, red, green and yellow. They say that he left an rainbow behind when he appear **-Hinata explained to him.

**-I didn't saw him... what about you Misty?** -Naruto asked. The girl shook her head- **Brock?** -again Brock denied.

-**Wait, i think i saw him once when Pikachu was injured!** -Ash shouted remembering the incident- **even he left a rainbow!**

-**If that is true that would make the work easier to us.**

-**Yes, but still Raikou didn't synchronized with Naruto** -Hinata said thinking in a solution.

-**In that case, you have only two options: or you train hard to become stronger or we can force Raikou to appear. But is only your choice...** -Naruto already harmed Pokemon before, now he wanted to do it in the right way.

-**I will travel with Ash, Misty and Brock and i will become stronger. When the moment arrives i will go with you and Hinata and we will awake Ho-Oh** -he decided. Sasuke and Hinata nodded smiling.

-**Good choice boy. Sasuke, we must go and protect the place** -Entei said as Sasuke mounted him.

-**Right! let's go Hinata!** -the girl looked at Suicune and he shooked his head.

-**No Sasuke-kun, i... i will go with Naruto and his friends. Suicune wants to check something** -Hinata said and Sasuke sighed dissapointed.

-**Do as you want, Entei go!** -Sasuke shouted and he and the pokemon got lost on the forest.

* * *

-**Did you see what i saw? **

-**I can't believe it Jessie: the traitor and two kids with a Legendary Pokemon!** -whispered James surprised. The woman nodded as she watched through the binoculars.

-**Look at him with his new friends. He will pay for let us!** -Meowth appeared behind them, he saw the new friend of Naruto who has black skin taking the hands of the new girl and a red-haired girl taking his ear to separate him from her. The two humans smiled at him- **if we capture his Jolteon and Pikachu with the Legendary pokemon...**

-**We would be the greatest trainers ever! **-James said. Jessie nodded convinced.

-**And it would be a great chance to make him pay...**

-**What are we waiting for?** -James stood up with the intention of attack the group. Jessie shook her head as she stopped him.

-**We can't attack now, that strange pokemon would crush us without effort. We must have a plan ready** -Meowth explained.

-**And when we have it he would fall. Watch out Naruto Namikaze! the Team Rocket is behind you!**

End of the second chapter, I hope that you would like it. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**Attention!: there is a tie between NaruMisty (11 votes) and NaruHina (11 votes). I want to clarify that the votes of AshHina count as NaruMisty.**

**this is the last chapter to vote, if a tie happens again i will figure it out how choose between those pairings. i can't make the choise miself now because i said at the beginning that it's yours so post your review with your vote. thanks for the continual support!**

Answer to reviews:

**Zatch Bell-01: **It's a vote for AshHina then and NaruMisty. Thanks for reading man!

**ROCKY: **Okay man i already counted your vote. Thanks for reading!

**Derpy's Fan: **So Naruto and Misty then. Thanks for giving this story an opportunity!

**Rest in Parties: **Another vote for that pairing. I appreciate your review!

**murica: **Okay man thanks for reading!

**MarTinez9: **Thanks for understand me and thanks again for reading!

**Vongola X Primo: **Okay then and thanks for your review!

**naruhina: **Very well and thanks for reading!

**Eddy: **All right, a vote for Hinata then. Thanks for reading mate!

**Hikari Nova: **NaruMisty, okay man and thanks for reading!

**Rayquaza678: **Another vote for the red-haired girl. Thanks for reading man!

**Big sexy: **And... that's a vote for Hinata then, thanks for reading!

**Harbinger of Order: **Thanks for your comments, i appreacite your support man.

**fighting hope: **Really? i believe that another story would have Naruto in Team Rocket. Thanks for the review!

**star445: **a vote for Hinata (the eleventh actually). Thks for reading man!

**Gijuest00: **your vote made a tie man! thanks for reading!


	4. Gift of Life

Well hello everybody! i'm really glad of returning finally with the fourth chapter.

I've a few things to say before i began with this chapter.

**First: **I know that i should have lost many readers but the ones who will read this chapter please forgive me. I didn't write this before cause i didn't had any good idea. But now... well, i've some nice ideas. Still, i'm not really happy with this chapter, but i hope everyone like this.

**Second: **I can't believe that this story have 108 reviews in THREE CHAPTERS! wow! my readers rock! you're amazing. Thanks to everyone!

**Third: **I would like to thank the people who give me advices like **darkking694** with my english, **Harbinger of Order **for correcting me on badges (i think that other readers told me that too, well thanks to them too), **Tenma Sosei **for your advice of getting an Eevee. Still, i dunno if it would evolve into a Sylveon. Let's see what readers want.

**Fourth: **Well, respecting the voting matter i can't believe that there had been a good fight between misty and hinata. I would announce the winner later.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 4 : Gift of Life**

_-"Naruto..." _

The powerful, quiet voice flooded his being taking away his stupor. His eyes remained closed, enjoying the peace of the apparent dream.

-_"Naruto...!"_

He called him again with more power. But it still it sounded peaceful, without any anger on it.

Finally, the boy opened his eyes slowly, finding that he was looking to infinite stars on the black sky. Smiling, he continued to watch the stars. His breath was deep and quiet, he was happy for being there. Away from everything.

-_"At last..." -_he heard the sighing near him. But instead of startling him it only made him chuckle.

He stood up suddenly, noting that a strong presence was behind him. He turned around grinning with happiness.

-_"So... Raikou?" -_the legendary pokemon was amazing, Naruto couldn't describe the power that his body was emanating- _"I've a lot of questions"_

Raikou laughed softly in such a way that he thought that it was really familiar. The feeling of peace and joy flooded his mind as he pet him.

-_"I know, my friend" -_Naruto nodded smiling by that spectacular feeling. Raikou was very powerful indeed, but his spirit was pure. He only wanted the best for the pokemons- _"We've a lot of things to talk"_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Naruto won a badge from Misty, **(N/A i know, some people told me that is badge and not medal. Thanks for** **that)**. Now he had two badges. Well, after they go through the silver city gym to beat Brock in a fierce battle. Even with the disadvantage against Brock's Onix, he managed to overcome it with his Jolteon but that really left him weakened. Finally, he beated Geodude using the Staryu that Misty lent him. Of course, Suicune hid himself from the town. It wasn't good that a legendary pokemon will be seen by other trainers. It would attract more... _attention than the desired._

Still, he was thinking on that dream. It was so... realistic. Raikou appeared on his dreams more and more often with each day. And, it seemed that he was close to something. His destiny.

-**Etto, Naruto-kun? **-the blond boy snapped off of his thoughts and turned around to see Hinata behind him playing with her fingers.

-**Oh, hi Hinata-chan. Do you need something?** -he asked smiling. The girl couldn't keep her eyes on him more than two seconds. She looked down as she was shaking nervously.

Naruto smiled softly, a bit blushed for her look. It was someway cute and kind._  
_

-**I... I ha-have so-some-some-something to s-say t-to y-you...**

-**Well? what's it is?** -that was the worst part of her confession, she didn't know how she would say it. Naruto looked at her confused.

-_"That's the boy do you love?. Well, at least he's one of the chosen"_ -Sucuine thought resignated as he stopped next to Hinata and looked at the blond boy.

-**I... we-well y-yo-you ar-are... oh... How is Jolteon doing?** -she asked suddenly. Suicune sighed realizing that Hinata had changed the subject because of her nervousness. Naruto blinked surprised for a moment but then smiled warmly.

He looked ahead and could notice that Jolteon was animatedly conversing with Pikachu. He smiled back to Hinata as he was glad of the conversation. A deep blush covered her cheeks in answer.

-**Great. I can't believe he's my pokemon. Right now he is telling Pikachu how great I am. At least, that's what I understand** -Naruto explained making Suicune nod in answer.

-**That's right, Jolteon is your pokemon and he don't care your time with Team Rocket at all** -Suicune said to the blond boy giving him another reason to ask about his doubt.

-**Suicune-san, how can i understand my Jolteon when he talks?** -a laugh from the legendary pokemon was the answer. Hinata also knew the answer but she let her pokemon explain the matter to Naruto.

-**At this time you should know this...** -the Namikaze shook his head making a little sigh get out from Suicune's mouth- **okay then, i'll explain it. But first, surely you can understand Pikachu too, right? **-Naruto nodded in answer- **that isn't a strange thing for you boy. Since you're Raikou's chosen, you can understand all the electric pokemon.**

That short explanation caused a big grin to appear on the boy's face. Then, smiling, he looked at his old friend, who was walking ahead with Misty and Brock. **(N/A Ash Ketchum)**

-**And what about Hinata?** -he asked pointing at the girl- **if she have you then she can understand all water pokemon... **-Suicune and Hinata nodded at unison. He didn't asked about Sasuke, he could imagine that the emo boy could understand the fire pokemon.

Naruto was going to ask for his dream to Suicune but then a shout made him look ahead.

-**Hey Naruto!, come with us!** -Hinata looked forward, Misty was waving her hand to call the blond. Naruto blinked a few times before smiling.

-**Okay! Dattebayo!** -he answered before running to the red haired girl.

Then she saw it. His old smile was all over his face. Even when he laughed with Brock and Misty a few meters ahead of her. Hinata was feeling sad, _and jealous_, but Naruto was talking to Brock too, so it was okay. Maybe she was overreacting but Naruto was... different. And she knew it, her love for him was enough to note everything about him.

-**Are you okay?** -Suicune's voice was enought to snap the sad girl. She turned to him and put a fake smile on her face. He sighed, knowing that she was lying.

-**Excuse me...** -now there was a different voice on her other side- **Hinata?**

The Hyuga turned her hear a bit startled to note the boy on his left side.

-**Hum, so... i was thinking... err... **-Ash Ketchum scratched the back of his head blushing a lot- **Do you want to walk with me?**

Then, this time, she giggled watching how nervous he was. _  
_

-**Sure Ash-kun **-Ash smiled nervously as he nodded his head grateful. His pikachu even laughed softly at his trainer.

Ash wasn't a shy kid, he was one of the most active trainers on the world. But he wasn't mean, actually he was really kind with all of the pokemons and with his friends. Even when he did things without thinking.

-**Hey! **-the boy made a pout as Pikachu laughed on his shoulder. **(A/N he wasn't laughing like a normal person, all he was saying was "Pika Pika" or "chu, chu" with a happy tone)**

Hinata smiled softly. Although she wasn't with Naruto, Ash was a nice person after all.

* * *

-**He's really cute! **-Misty hugged the pokemon for third time. Naruto nodded smiling.

-**Well yeah, but he isn't an electric pokemon. So... **-Ash put a hand on his shoulder as he smiled.

-**I know that you've a crush for that type of pokemons. But, is good to have different types of them with you **-he was going to say something, but Brock nodded as he pointed to Hinata.**  
**

-**Hinata loves Water Pokemon as well as Misty. But, instead of having all of that type, she got many other pokemons **-Brock said pointing to her a bit blushed. Then, he ran to the girl and took her hands and began to flirt with the confused Hyuga. That continued until Ash took his ear, separating the boy from the girl.**  
**

-**That's right Naruto, it's for the best. An Eevee is a excellent pokemon, who had many other evolutions and it's quite difficult to find in a forest. Why don't you try with him? **-Suicune offered really interested in what desition Naruto would take.

There were two options for him. One correct the other not. If he chose the right one would be more likely to fulfill his destiny, but if he didn't...

He scratched his chin thoughtfully as they all looked curious at him, except Misty who was petting the wild Eevee. Jolteon, was next to him but he wasn't interested in the matter. He only used his tongue to lick his front right foot.

-**Datte...bayo! **-Naruto answered finally making that everybody burst in laugh for a minute. Well, everybody, except Suicune who sighed relieved.

-_"Phew... that was a close one. I hope you heard that Raikou" _-Suicune closed his eyes lost in his thoughts.

Naruto approached Misty who had the brown Eeve on her arms. He reached his pokedex and directed it to the little Eevee.

-**"Eevee, the evolutionary pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into many classes of Pokémon" **-and with that, the screen went black again. Naruto nodded and returned the pokedex to his pocket.

He looked at the brown pokemon, it seemed that he had no intention of fighting. He turned to Jolteon, if anyone could avoid a battle he was.

Of course that Naruto preferred to fight instead of talking. But, this time, Eevee looked pretty cute and he thought that he would join without fighting. _How wrong he was._

-**Jolteon, you know what to do** -he said, surprising everyone. Naruto nodded at Misty who made a pout and walked away from Eevee to approach the others. Ash, Brock, Hinata and Pikachu looked with some curiosity, except Suicune who remained lying on the grass.

-**Jol Jol! **-the pokemon shouted and jumped in front of Eevee who tilted his head cutely to the side.

Then, Jolteon began to talk with Eevee. He told him that Naruto was a kind trainer and if he join them he could have a great time with all the group.

-**Eevee! **-he shouted smiling, Jolteon was quite persuasive with other pokemons and Naruto was happy for that.

But instead of coming close to Naruto, Eevee adopted a fight pose as he remained in front of Jolteon.

-_"Okay, i guess he wants the hard way then..." _-he thought in resignation. Everybody kept looking to Naruto, expecting a good fight from Eevee- **Jolteon use thundershock!**

-**Jol...Teon! **-shouted the pokemon and a large amount of electricity were expelled from his body to the little pokemon.

But, in a second, the Eevee avoided it and ran to Jolteon. Dissapearing with a blink of the eye with every movement he did.

-**Watch out Naruto! he's using agility! **-Misty said to the confused blond.

He nodded immediately, he knew that Jolteon was one of the most quick pokemons. So, the same attack would be devastating for Eevee.

Smiling, he ordered his pokemon to do the same. And he did it, dissapearing more faster than Eevee.

-**Now, use head blow!** -appearing from behind, Jolteon used his head to hit the little Eevee on the back sending him to a nearby tree.

Taking the oportunity, Naruto threw one of his empty pokeballs to the pokemon. The ball hit his body and opened in a second, absorbing with a red light the entire pokemon. After moving a bit to left and right side for three seconds, a sound indicated that he have captured his second pokemon.

-**We... we did it? **-he asked to Jolteon who answered shouting his full name with emotion.

Naruto walked to the pokeball and grabed it as he smiled at it. Then he felt two hands on his shoulders.

-**Good job Naruto. He will be an excellent pokemon **-Naruto nodded at Brock who was on his right side smiling at him with his eyes closed **(A/N all the time, hehe)**

-**Yeah, i think you've a natural talent my friend! **

-**Pika Pika! **-the blond boy turned to pet Pikachu as he laughed with Ash's comment. Then, he turned back to Jolteon and smiled at him too.

-**Thanks pal, i'm really proud of you **-he said grinning as he scratched the back of his head.

Jolteon was really happy with his trainer. Although he wanted Naruto notice that every time speaking to him and speaking to other pokemon of his kindness. In any case, it was a great advantage that Naruto can understand all electric pokemon. Facilitated communication a lot.

But before he could answer to Naruto, the boy was hugged suddenly. The Uzumaki was a bit startled with that, but then he recognized Hinata with her face on his chest as he stroked her hair smiling.

-**We-Well d-do-done Na-Naruto-kun... **-he chuckled with that making a sad feeling flood inside Hinata. _Maybe he was laughing of her?, no way.  
_

-**Oh no. Jolteon is the real hero here so... **-Hinata raised her head to notice a soft smile on Naruto's face. That, immediately, threw away her sadness.

-**Hey!, Naruto! good one man! **-Naruto, as he heard that, immediately looked up to see a pout on Misty's face- **I think that you're ready to beat a real master of the electric pokemon **-she paused, noticing the confused look that Naruto gave her- **i mean, you can fight Lt Surge!**

It was only an instant, but Brock could recognize the pout on Misty's face. _"Is she jealous? of Hinata?. But there's no need to be!" _-he lost himself on his thoughts before shaking his head.**  
**

**-Who? **-Ash facepalmed himself as well as Brock. But then he remembered that he didn't knew about him.

-**The leader of the gym of Carmine Town dude. If you beat him then you'll have the Thunder Badge. I already beat him, but it was pretty difficult **-Naruto nodded a several times to Ash explanation. Then, understanding everything he looked at Jolteon who was more than ready to fight.

-**Well, this was the oportunity i was waiting for. A real electric trainer... what do you think Jolteon? **

-**Jol! **-the pokemon jumped in the air making Naruto chuckled for that.

He then looked back to his new friends. Ash gave him a thumb up, Brock nodded several times, Pikachu said his name, Misty winked her right eye making Naruto blush. And Hinata played with her fingers without saying a word. Suicune was looking interested and gave a little nod in answer.

Finally, he grabed his new pokeball. Inside there, was Eevee. He thought it would be a great idea trying it in a fight, just like a training for him. Nodding, he smiled at his Jolteon again.

Their next destiny was defined: they would go to Carmine Town.

* * *

_"Carmine town a beautiful place next to the waters, it also contains one of the best electric pokemon trainer of all the world. Carmine town is also famous for its big ocean cruisers like the S.S. Anne"_

That was what it said on a sign near the entrance. And he was right. The whole group was hoping to go to the beach or eat something before the big fight. Even Naruto was in no hurry, but Ash was really excited to see if his friend could beat Lt. Surge's Raichu with his Jolteon . It would be an interesting battle to see...

-**Come on Ash!, give Naruto a break! **-Misty shouted angry, Ash turned to look the girl's face. But she was pretty near him as she used her fist to hit Ash's head- **now, do you want something to eat Naruto?** -this time, her voice changed to one more calm. He nodded grinning, then he nodded at Jolteon and they began to walk to the others. **  
**

Ash looked annoyed to his friends. Brock was trying to flirt with Hinata who was totally red and was shaking her head. Then, Misty arrived and grabbed his ear really angry. Hinata hugged Naruto as she saw him.

-**Looks like she's really kind..., and her blush is cute **-Ash whispered to himself. But it were loud enough for Pikachu.

-**Pika, Pika... **-in that moment, the boy had a deep blush in his face.

-**No no!, it's not that! really! **-actually he didn't understand his Pikachu's words but he understood his tone. It was pretty obvious.

Ash sighed. He didn't want to deny that she was cute but... she seemed in love with Naruto. In fact, he didn't mattered at all. There were some other thing that was bothering him. _Something really strange was going to happen, and he knew it. _

* * *

-**Good! another challenger! **-the blond man screamed suddenly, bursting in laugh as he saw the little blond in the place.

-**I'm Naruto Namikaze! and i'm here to fight you! **-Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow at the word "fight", he didn't mention "win" instead. It was surprising, but the most impressive thing was that he could recognize Ash behind him and his other friends.

-**It's good to see you all back** -the man said looking to the group standing a few meters behind him. The three gave him many nods and smiles, even Hinata who wasn't with her Suicune. Pikachu said his name energically as he saw the man- **So, how are you Pikachu? **

-**Pika Pika! **-he answered smiling and closing his eyes. Then, the man returned to watch the blond boy.

Naruto had changed his clothes. He wore a black t-shirt with a whirl on the chest and a yellow necklace, along with grey pants and shoes. In his side, Jolteon was growling at Lt. Surge.

-**Okay **-Surge sighed with emotion. Then he grabbed a pokeball- **we'll fight two vs two pokemon. Is that good for you?** -Naruto nodded smiling. His pokemon jumped in front of him more than ready to fight.

Smirking, the man threw his pokeball to the ground. A white light revealed a big yellow pokemon, who had an appearance like this: It was covered in yellow fur with black stripes; a large stripe on its chest was shaped like a lightning bolt. It had a long tail. There were three, clawed toes on its feet; two in front and one in back, while it had five fingers on each hand. The pokemon had two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae with bulbous ends.

Naruto didn't said anything. He only grabbed his pokedex and pointed to, what appeared to be an electric pokemon. **(duh)**

-**"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. With powerful electric currents running through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow"**

Again, he saved his pokedex in his pocket smiling. Acording to his feelings, it'll be a great fight.

There was a coach too. It was one of the apprentices of Surge and one of the Indigo League referee too. He stood in the middle of the battlefield, looking first to one and then to the other. After a minute of introducing the both trainers he declared the begining of the fight.

-**Jolteon! use Quick Attack! **-Naruto ordered in a instant. With great speed, Jolteon disappeared in a blink of Electabuzz's eyes. Then, he reappeared behind and used his head to hit Electabuzz on the back. After that, Jolteon reappeared in front of Naruto.

Unfortunately, Electabuzz overbalanced with the attack, but then he stood without much damage.

-**It's time for the counterattack!, Electabuzz use ThunderPunch! **-Surge ordered and Electabuzz charged a great amount of electricity on his right fist. Then, with the speed of the sound, he punched Jolteon in his stomach.

-**Jolteon!** -Naruto screamed as his pokemon fell hard on the ground.

-**Naruto!, call your Jolteon back!** -Naruto gritted his teeth as he listened Misty's advice. But then, he softened himself. She was right, Jolteon didn't deserve to be injured for his own pride.

Then, he decided and tried to run to grab his old friend. But in a second, Jolteon was on his feet again.

-**Jolteon... **

-**Jol Jol!, Teon Teon! Jolteon! **-he answered with full energy, it seemed that he wanted to win no matter the cost.

He couldn't believe. His first pokemon, with whom he made many mistakes during his training wanted to win no matter the pain. Some tears ran on Naruto's face as the last words of Jolteon echoed in his mind.

_"I'll win for you Naruto!, you're my trainer and my friend!"_

Naruto smiled as he saw that Surge and Electabuzz looked surprised. But the most important fact of his smile was that Jolteon was charging his full power around his body.

-_"Thanks Jolteon" _-he wiped away his tears as his new friends was watching proud of Naruto- **Now Jolteon! use your best ThunderShock! **-Jolteon nodded as he continued to charge his body with energy.

-**A desperate movement boy. I like that **-Surge said smirking, then he remained silent two seconds- **Electabuzz, do the same.**

In that moment of the fight, the electricity began to fill the air. The others could saw little thunders flying on the air, and then disappearing in a instant.

After a few seconds of charging their power. The both pokemons's body emited a strong glow as they reached their full power.

-**NOW! **-Surge and Naruto screamed at the same time.

Nobody could describe the power that was released then. Both thunders collided with devastating power creating an expansive wave.

-**Wow! this's amazing Pikachu! ****  
**

-**Pika...! **

-**Naruto-kun... is... amazing... **-a soft whisper, who only Brock listened.

Then, Brock notice her attitude really impressed. There's no need to say that Brock had a lot of experience with girls, he apparently thought that when he saw a pretty girl he was in love. But the real love... was that. And he noted that since the first moment. But he didn't know about Naruto's feeling, is true that he sympathized with her but _that doesn't say anything. _He will talk to him later.

A large explosion interrupted his thoughts, he then looked to the fight but it wasn't fault of Jolteon or Electabuzz. It came from another place.

-**What the...? **-he looked everywhere, seconds ago the two pokemons had stopped their attacks. But if it wasn't their pokemons then who?.

-**Sir! We've problems in the garden! **-one of his apprentices shouted appearing from one of the doors of the gym.

-**Shit! Come with me! we'll finish this later! **-no time to think, Naruto and his friends ran behind Surge in an instant.

* * *

The ceiling of the leading special garden was destroyed. Luckily the rubble had not harmed any pokemon, but that wasn't the problem. A balloon shaped like Meowth was flying a few feet up from the hole.

-**Meowth drop the web! **-the woman exclaimed to the member of Team Rocket. Then, the speaking cat pulled the lever and a big web fell through the hole and catched all the pokemon in the garden.

Then they began to pull it with a small crane on the balloon. But, due to it weight, it was really slow.

-**Team Rocket! free those pokemons! **-a voice shouted from the garden. James looked to Jessie and they nodded in unison, then used two cords to get off the balloon and get to the garden's floor.**  
**

They stood and remained silent for a few seconds without looking to the group. Then Jessie began to talk.

**-To protect the world from devastation!_  
_**

-**To unite all peoples within our nation!**

-**To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
**

**-To extend our reach to the stars above!**

-**Jessie! **-the woman shout and then made a strange pose.

-**James! **-the blue haired man did the same that hers.

-**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

**-Surrender now or prepare to fight!**

**-That's right! **-Meowth screamed from the balloon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that these two were a distraction for them.

-**Oh look. It's Naruto!, how have you been?** -James asked smiling. Naruto was surprised for a moment, but then he shaked his head.

-**Good, thanks. And you?**

-**Well, you know it's been quite difficult for... **

-**Shut up! **-Jessie hit his head with her fist. He was a real idiot.

Then, the two threw their pokeballs to the ground revealing Koffing and Arbok.

-_"What?" _-everybody thought, Ekans had evolved into a Arbok?. Impressive.

-**S-so you are... Team Rocket? **-Hinata asked covering herself behind Naruto. Jessie chuckled and James sighed. Then, she looked at the little girl.

-**Finally a girl who knows us without presentation! **

-**Err, a few moments ago you said "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" **-Brock noted confused. James began to laugh and Jessie hit him again.

-**Enough talk, give back those pokemon or...**

-**Or what? i don't want to hear nothing from you traitor! **-Jessie screamed really angry pointing at Naruto. He shocked himself, _he was truly hated? for doing the right thing?_

-**Naruto, you and me can beat them. Let's do this! **-Surge snapped Naruto of his daze. He nodded in agreement- **And you all, stay back. We'll save them ourselves **-the others nodded unconvinced. It was pretty obvious that Brock, Misty, Ash, Pikachu and even Hinata wanted to protect the place as well as the apprentices of Surge. But, it was their desition and they trusted in them.**  
**

Then the battle began. Naruto and Surge ordered their pokemons to fight against Koffing and Arbok.

Jolteon, gasping from his previous battle charged at Arbok with middle speed. But the snake dodged it in a blink of his eyes. Then, reappeared from behind and use his tail to hit the electric pokemon on his back.

In that second, Naruto's pokemon fellThen, Jessie ordered Arbok to use Poison Sting against Jolteon. It was a more powerful and fast attack than before. _Of course, he had evolved._

-**I'll win! **-that scream was more than enough to Naruto.

He ran ignoring the screams of his friends and the weak talk of Jolteon to forget him and protect himself. But it was too late. Naruto hugged Jolteon without caring the pain of his spine and protected his body with his own.

Then, Jolteon heard it. The sound of the attack of Arbok hitting his back was horrible.

-**What!?, well, i hope that this traitor die for his stupidy! **-Jessie burst in a forced laughter, she didn't mean that with her words. But it was too late for regretting her actions.

But not for James.

The man broke the fight with Surge calling back his Koffing, no need to explain that Surge was really shocked as well as Jessie and Meowth who had stopped the web from its ascension.

-**Naruto! **-the blue haired man and the group of kids ran to Naruto who was panting in front of Jolteon. He spitted some blood in the ground for the pain. Then, when he was falling, James let him laid in the ground softly just in time for Misty and Hinata appear and grab both hands of the smiling boy.

-**James, what are you doing!? he's the enemy! **-James stood up and gritted his teeth as he looked at Jessie.

-**Team Rocket doesn't kill! yeah, maybe we stole pokemons but we don't do things to that to humans! **-he shouted really tired of doing that. Jessie couldn't say a word for this revelation, she didn't wanted to hurt Naruto but still she did it. And it doesn't feel good.**  
**

Shaking his head and sighing he turned around to his old teammate.

-**Is... Is Jolteon... gah! **-Naruto coughed some blood again just in time that a tired Jolteon approached his trainer. Then, he rested his head on his chest sadly. Naruto pat him in the head- **Gr-Great.**

-**Naruto... **-Ash and Brock appeared in front of him as well as Pikachu who looked really sad. Misty and Hinata squeezed both of his hands as they felt the coldness on his body.

Smiling to both girls he blinked a few times before talk.

-**That... poison is really... strong. M-Man, i... don't think i can... survive this... **

-**N-No! you will live! Ho-Oh needs you, Raikou needs you, I need you. Please Naruto-kun! **-surprising Hinata was talking without nervousness in his words. Naruto wasn't shocked by that, he already knew that she considered him and Sasuke her best friends.

-**Naruto-kun i... i don't want you to die man... i... like you **-Misty confessed without any blush but only tears on her cheeks. Naruto smiled again, he actually knew that Misty liked him as a friend. That's why he and she were good friend since the begining.

**(N/A don't judge Naruto's feelings. We all know how he is, he's only thirteen on this story and he don't understand things like love and that)**

-**That's... great... **-he began to close his eyes slowly giving to his death ignoring the screams of beggin and the cries of his new friends. Not even the cry of Jolteon and James who was really sorry for losing his old teammate. Jessie and Meowth were sad too even if they didn't wanted to confess.

But he wasn't dead.

-_"Not yet my friend. I've a present for you"_

* * *

He was on his feet again with his full vitality. It was a real surprise and shock when his body began to emanate a powerful light. But it was a grateful surprise for everybody, even for Jessie and Meowth.

Now his body continue to glow with great power and his eyes had changed to a blood red colour but the pupil remained black and human.

-**It's... Raikou's mode! **-Hinata exclaimed happy for Raikou's intervention. He saved Naruto from his destiny.

-**What? **-Misty, Brock and Ash asked confused. But before she could explain Surge walked between them with his mouth fully opened for the surprise.

-**Naruto is... no way... **-he couldn't talk anymore. Next to the glowing body of the blond slowly materialized the legendary dog. His powerful appearance was nearly the same that his chosen- **The... L-Legendary Thu-Thunder?**

Jolteon was really glad for his trainer, but when he tried to approach him Raikou gave him a calm stare that stopped him and returned to Electabuzz side.

Then, Surge said something to his apprentices.

-**We must sing the song! **

_"The steep valley, who would go through?_  
_ The one who has faith, will test his luck"_

_"The steep valley, who can go through? _  
_ Nobody dares to. What reason is there?"_

_"Wait! Because the great Raikou will arrive_  
_and, in a single bound, the feat will achieve._  
_The Hero will ride it, the feat he will complete"_

**(A/N the real song i found in spanish so i translated it)**

Surge and the others concluded their songs smiling at the look of the imponent Raikou and his chosen one.

Without saying anything, Naruto looked at Raikou and nodded. Then, he jumped on his back and they both looked to Jessie and her Arbok. Both of them, looking in awe.

-**Ar-Arbok use... **-Raikou stopped the woman with a invencible ThunderShock that knocked out Arbok. But Jessie managed to resist it and called back her pokemon to his pokeball. Although, she was still looking in awe but she tried to look back at James.

-**James, h-help us! **-for the surprise of everybody, James shook his head.

-**No, i don't want to steal pokemons anymore. The only reason i joined this team is that i wanted to find another life away from home. But now... i realize that i was really wrong. Sorry guys **-Hinata smiled and nodded, Brock shrugged his shoulders defeated, Misty and Ash didn't trust him so they didn't say anything.

But Naruto grinned and Raikou give him a little nod.

-_"So... he's James. Hum, i can feel the fire in him. Maybe he's one of the bird's chosen" _-Raikou thought as he saw that Jessie ran to the rope and began to crawl it to the balloon.

Meowth, completely scared, had already pulled the web with all the pokemons. There's no need to say that their electricity didn't had any use in it. **(A/N anti electricity material, use your imagination hehe)**

Both Naruto and Raikou watched calm. Surge and his apprentices remained silent waiting that Raikou save their pokemons. And he did it.

Naruto raised one hand and the legendary dog created a spear made its electricity. Then he pointed to the web and shot it with amazing speed cutting the attachment that bound the balloon with it.

The big web opened and the pokemon fell on the people's arms. Luckily they were mostly small electric pokemons.

-**Oh crap, Meowth get us out of here! ****  
**

-**But... what about James? **-he asked confused because he didn't listened to his teammate. Jessie, losing her patience use her fist against Meowth's face and then she redirected the balloon to escape from there.

-**Hey! they're getting...! **-Ash was stopped suddenly by Surge's hand on his shoulder. The man shook his head and then pointed to Raikou and Naruto.

Both of them already on the air and attacking the balloon with a immense ThunderShock. Of course, after an explosion, all was over.

* * *

**-****Lord Naruto! **-Sergu kneeled in front of him as well as Electabuzz and his apprentices. Naruto scratched the back of his head with shame.

When the battle was over, Raikou disappeared in a few seconds telling Naruto that he wasn't ready yet. He needed to train more his pokemons and be a kind person. But, he was really close of synchronize with him.

Of course his friends asked a lot of questions about "Raikou's mode" but Hinata explained it seeing that Naruto didn't knew what it was.

_"Well... when a chosen one uses this mode he can have a lot of abbilities. Like fast heal, the possibility of understand all the pokemons, and even increase the power of the especific type of pokemon. In Naruto's case is Electric. But this is only possible when you really want to protect another pokemon that is in danger"_

That explanation was exactly the same that Raikou gave him on his dream. So, that way, he was able to protect Jolteon and the others pokemons.

But one doubt was on his mind. And that was James. He turned to James who was petting Jolteon.

-**So James, what are you gonna do? **-Naruto asked worried. His friends walked next to him as well as Jolteon who jumped to Naruto's side and said his name with emotion. James sighed and then stood up and smiled at Naruto.

-**I was thinking on going home. I've a good friend there and i need him with me** -he stopped, thinking in his next words-** Then, i dunno. Maybe i will travel the world, there's a lot of things i'd like to see.**

-**Okay my friend. But, when you finish that you can travel with us **-Misty and Ash cleared their throat softly, trying to get the attention of the blond boy and preventing him to offer him that. But Naruto ignored them and continued to look at the blue haired man.

James nodded holding a handshake with his ex teammate.

-**Maybe i'll **-he then looked at his uniform- **but first i've to change my clothes! **-then everybody began to laugh as well as James. It was a good man after all, he just walked for _The Wrong Path._

-**Lord Naruto, the only thing to offer you as a present for saving our pokemons is this **-Surge pulled a little item of his pocket. Then he offered it to Naruto.

It was like a flower with eight petals and a golden bronze circle in the center. It was the Thunder Badge.

-**But... i didn't defeat you **-Surge shook his head, thinking that his actions were more than enough to recieve it.

Naruto nodded smiling and grabbed the badge. Then he looked at Jolteon and the electric pokemon said his name with full energy.

-**So, Lord Naruto. The prophecy is... true? **-Naruto nodded grinning and then he pointed at Hinata.

-**Yeah, and she's Suicune's chosen **-with that, Surge looked at her in awe and gave a big bow along with his Electabuzz and his apprentices.

-**Then, i offer you our services. Ho-Oh must be awaken for the good of all pokemons! **-Ash and Brock smiled glad, Naruto then looked at Ash asking for permission. But he shook his head. He didn't want that type of attention.

-**I think it's a good idea Surge. I've a friend who will need some help protecting Ho-Oh's tower.**

Of course, he was talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

l

l

* * *

Phew! that's been a long one! still, as i said earlier i'm not really happy with this chapter. I think that i had been very rushed by the explanation.

Well, i hope you can like this.

**Respecting the main pairing i'd announce it the next chapter as a surprise. Since, as you can read, both girls had feelings for him. Hinata is love and Misty well... the time will say.**

Okay then, i've a new contest for you all. As you read before, Naruto catched an Eevee. Well, some reader told me that it would be great if it evolves into a Sylveon. But, then, i asked that i'll ask the readers for their opinion.

**You can vote one of this options for Eevee evolution:**

**Flareon**

**Vaporeon**

**Espeon**

**Umbreon**

**Leafeon**

**Glaceon**

**Sylveon**

And the next chapter Naruto will catch another pokemon. So, you can vote for this types of pokemons:

**Dragon type**

**Fire type**

**Water type**

**Normal type**

**Ghost type**

**Rock type**

**Bug type**

**Phychic type**

**Flying type**

**Grass type**

**Ice type**

**Fighting type**

**Poison type**

**Ground type**

**Stell type**

After this i'd only ask for your reviews since i want to know what my readers think.

**SOMETHING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

The next chapter it will be focused in James and a little on Naruto and Jessie and Meowth. I've a big surprise for James since he have a great destiny too.

In the next chapter i will be changing my writing style. Talk won't be in bold anymore and many other things.

So, stay tuned for the chapter 5: **James, the great Moltres!**


	5. James, the great Moltres

Well hello everybody! i'm really glad of returning finally with the five chapter. It's a really long one, but it's based on James mostly. Naruto and his friends appears too but not much.

Although, the poll was two and two with Dragon and Physich type. So, i decided that Naruto would catch a Dragon in this chapter and a Physich on the next.

**I want to thanks everybody for your reviews, favorites and followers. It really motivate me to update faster!**

**I had a review, that i want to post here so everybody can read my intentions.**

**Tenma Sosei: Ok the only thing I gotta disagree is the Ash is kind and blah blah blah. Ash in the anime didn't deserve to be in any pokemon league, most of his badges were GIVIN to him. Lets not forget pikachu losing to starter pokemon.**

**Answer: Well man, i had watched the anime and i know pretty well that Ash most badges were givin to him. Still this is a fanfic my friend, and i decided to do more kind and "blah blah blah" because he's the chosen to awake Ho:Oh as my previous chapter said (i think is the third). I hope this can give you a good answer of my reasons. **

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. **For this chapter, i've used the character of Mizore from Rosario + Vampire with her looks and personality since she have an important destiny with James. I don't own that either.**

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-**"Comments of the Pokedex"**

-_'Thinking' , __phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 5 : James, the great Moltres!**

There was no one in the village since the rain started. Neither they wanted to walk the streets with a big storm lurking above, it was too dangerous.

_They say that if you walked down the streets when the thunder roars in the sky they can reach you, because that is the wrath of the great Raikou._

But one man seemed to defy the danger. The reason?, he had lived near that town a long time and he knew the weather better than anyone. Yes, it was a wet but not dangerous area.

Coincidentally, the man was walking with a black cloak that covered her entire body from the shoulders to just above his feet. He wore a large straw hat that barely covered his eyes and head.

**(A/N imagine the akatsuki robes without any red clouds and the hat without the paper strips)**

He continued his walk by the streets with his head lowered. Although the rain was hitting his body with power he didn't care. It was too busy thinking in the previous events. _Had he done the right thing?, Or was it better to remain a hypocritical thief and lie to himself?_. No, it wasn't. His fate was a cruel irony that he chose to depart not only from a life of wealth but also slavery. But he did that for a reason: his parents were heartless, not even bother to ask him his opinion. They wanted at all costs that he married that stupid woman.

Yeah, how cruel his life was.

-"Excuse me... Sir?" -a voice snapped him from his daze. Still, he remained in his place without turning around.

-"Hm?" -he asked with curiosity. He didn't expected to meet someone in the storm.

-"You're pretty brave to challenge the climate. It wouldn't surprise me to think that you are a stranger..." -the man blinked a few times behind his hat. Then, he chuckled softly only for a moment.

This time, the stranger turned to notice that it was a store of Magazines about Pokemons. The vendor was an old man that was standing in the open door as he looked at him. He had grey hair and wrinkles in his face.

The old man motioned him to enter the empty store. Then he pointed a couch near the entrance with a small table in front of it, later he said people used it to read. Something strange in a magazine shop, but the stranger could see that the old man was friendly and didn't mind that people read magazines before buying them. That was why people called him, _the librarian._

-"Well..." -the stranger sat in the couch and removed his hat, dropping it to his side- "I have lived near here a few years ago, so I know the area very well"

The librarian noted that the stranger was tall, with short blue hair and sticked out a tuft of hair on the forehead, he also had green eyes.

-"I see. And i can notice that you have a great story to tell, isn't it?" -the stranger widened his eyes impressed, then he nodded- "Well, since it's raining and i've a lot of time i can listen it if you want. And i can make some tea..."

-"That would be great. I'm James, by the way" -the old man smiled as he tried to learn his name.

-"My name's Takeshi. Wait here, i won't take long" -Takeshi said and began to walk to the back of the store, but he suddenly stopped as he saw a Magazine. Smiling, he grabbed it and handled it to James- "You can read it. It will tell you what Pokemon you are. It's very popular this year" -James taked it pretty interested.

He whispered "thanks" before the old man walked away. James sighed and looked at the book: it was blue and had a big pokeball in the middle.

James opened it and began to read, noticing immediately that it was a Pokemon Fortune Telling, an activity similar to horoscopes in which people are assigned a Pokémon personality type based on their birthdate.

Grinning, he searched trough pages according to his birthdate. Then, he found it and his heart stopped that moment. But just in that second the librarian entered the room carrying a tray with two cups of tea and sugar on the side. Also, he brought sweet rolls to eat with the tea.

-"Hey, i was thinking on making some cookies but i actually found that i don't have any flour" -Takeshi joked leaving the tray on the table. As he didn't hear any answer he raised his sight to look at James. Then he smiled: James was grinning as he read the book with great interest- "Well, it seems that you found something great" -again, he didn't answer. Takeshi sighed- "What...?"

-"I'm a Moltres..." -he whispered finally not believing in what he read. The librarian asked "what?" again, as he couldn't hear him- "It says that i am... a Moltres!"

The librarian blinked a few moments before sitting in the couch. Then, he and James grabbed a cup of tea.

-"No wonder, your appearance indicates that something amazing happened in the past. Am I wrong?" -James shook his head impressed, it was actually obvious that the old man was pretty wise- "Do you want sugar?" -he asked, changing the subject. The blue haired man smiled and nodded, then Takeshi put two spoonfuls of sugar.

James stirred it in his cup and then took a sip. His cold body relaxed at the sensation of warm liquid running trough his body. Unfortunately, it was too hot to drink it all of sudden. So, he took the cup away from his lips and turned to look at Takeshi who was drinking his tea.

-"I met Raikou a few days ago, and before that i found Suicune" -he said suddenly.

James decided to be direct, that way he could know what the old man would say. He expected that the old man don't believe him and laugh in front of him. But what surprised him most was that the librarian continued calmly sipping tea, he hadn't even turned to look at him.

-"I believe you" -Takeshi answered with a little smile. But then the smile suddenly vanished- "Is the prophecy... true?" -he asked with curiosity, then James sip some tea before answer.

-"It is" -James answered smiling softly. Takeshi seemed a bit surprised for a moment, but then he turned to look at James. His face asking an obvious question- "It's a long story. But..." -the blue haired man looked at the opened door. It was still raining outside, and he wanted to tell it to someone- "i'll tell you. Maybe you can answer some of my questions"

* * *

-"So..."

-"So what?, do you think that i won't find one?" -Ash sighed dissapointed with himself, that wasn't what he meant for _'it's too difficult to find one, even for you'_- "Well, stay here dumbass. Me, Jolteon and Eevee will find a Dratini! right guys?"

-"Jol! Jol!"

-"Eevee!"

Naruto grinned with happiness. Since he decided that Eevee should go outside her pokeball, Jolteon and her were a good team. That's right, "her", Brock actually found that "he" was a "she". Something that surprised Naruto and everybody, but not Jolteon or Suicune. Both of them already knew that.

-"Etto... Naruto-kun?" -Hinata was worried for the blond boy and she tried to guess what was happening to him. It was strange that he wanted a dragon pokemon since the incident with Raikou- "C-can i g-go wi-with you?" -Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked to the face of the blushed girl. She was playing with her fingers nervously.

-"Naruto, i want to go too. I really want to see your new pokemon in action" -Misty said as she stood up suddenly. The blond nodded to her, she was pretty nice to him as well as Hinata. Both girls always supporting him in everything._ Those were good friends._

-"Alright, but i don't want that any of you two interfere with my searching" -the red-haired girl sighed dissapointed and then she agree with him nodding. Then, Hinata managed to say a loud 'Hai!'- "And you Suicune?"

-"Well... since i've to watch Hinata i guess i can go with you" -Naruto smiled to him and then he looked at Brock and Ash who was playing with his Pikachu.

-"Go, i'll cook the dinner for tonight. And Ash..." -Ketchum's face lit up as he expected something great to do with Brock- "You can set up a fire"

The pout that Ash give to Brock made that everybody burst in laugh.

* * *

He continued walking to his old house. The rain wasn't a problem anymore, since it stopped raining half an hour before. But it was still cloudy. The man was still wearing the same black cloak and the hat that was covering his eyes again. It was pretty obvious that he didn't wanted to reveal his identity, someone who knew his rich parents could recognize him.

James was still thinking on the previous conversation and how it surprised him.

**-Flashback-**

-"I see, it's a good thing for you" -the librarian said eating his sweet roll. James had already finished his tea and was eating too.

-"What do you mean?" -James asked very confused with his words.

Takeshi took a little pause before answering. His mouth moved slowly savoring the food, after that he swallowed it and then he blinked softly.

-"No wonder why you're a Moltres. James, it obvious that you are a good person and that's why Raikou looked at you"

-"I don't feel like a good guy right now" -he said lowering his head a bit- "I've abandoned my friends Jessie and Meowth, i don't know where they are now but i want to apologize" -Takeshi laughed softly confusing James even more. Then, he took a deep breath before continue.

-"A girl came a year ago to this place on a rainy day" -the librarian said as he remembered the incident- "It was the opposite of you. I mean, she was cold and a lonely person. But respectful and kind. Strange, but kind"

-"How was she?" -James suddenly interrupted him. The man sighed, he was getting to that point before the blue haired man interrupted him.

-"Well... i can't remember very well. But she looked like a schoolgirl with purple and long hair" -the ex-member of the Team Rocket smiled as he found himself pretty interested on knowing more of her. He couldn't explain, but something inside him was telling him that she was familiar- "I offered her to sit in the couch, just where you're sitting and i made some tea. Then, she told me that her mother and father left her when she was five years old"

-"That's cruel!" -James exclaimed, feeling a burst of anger rising trough his heart. That wasn't the same with him, but he considered that his family did the same with him. _Someway was the same story._

Takeshi nodded completely agreeing with James.

-"Yes it is. I mean, what kind of parents do that to children?"

-_'Mine' _-James thought gritting his teeth with anger. Takeshi ignored him as he continued.

-"Then, after that, i offered that book" -he pointed to the Pokemon Fortune telling that was on the table- "And, what she found there... changed her life completely" -he stopped talking leaving James more curios and interested on the story.

-"What pokemon...?" -James asked with a deep voice, it was obvious his eagerness to know the full story.

Takeshi smiled before looking back to James.

-"Articuno"

**-End of Flashback-**

That really surprised him. It was really impressive that she was a Articuno, the ice legendary bird was simply... _amazing. _And he began to think that it wasn't a coincidence that he arrived at the same place with the same weather. Maybe it was destiny?, Perhaps what the book was saying that she was his eternal rival.

-_'Yeah right'_ -he thought shaking his head. James had another things to worry about, he didn't needed another problem to deal with.

He looked up to change his thoughts. His body stopped itself as he saw the mansion rising various meters ahead him. It was as impressive as he could remember, even the garden was great as always.

But what he wanted was not in his old house. No, it was in a more small mansion next to it that seemed normal. But, in fact, it was his old friend's home.

-_'Perfect' _-James smiled at his thought as he began to ran with extreme caution to the place.

Then he stopped at the entrance. The man looked slowly with his body covered by the wall. There was no one. _Clear._

James passed trough the black gate and then ran to the normal house. He stopped in front of the door, looking back and with doubts on his mind. But then he didn't saw anyone and opened the door, closing it immediately as he entered.

Then, he began to look in all directions. It wasn't so big as everybody believed. It had a green couch on the entrance and some pokemon food on a corner. There was some other doors but he knew that his friend didn't used that part of the house so he began to walk a few steps to the food.

-"Grow?" -a voice stopped him suddenly. But he wasn't scared at all, that voice only belonged to his old friend.

-"Growlie..." -James stood in front of his old friend. _A growlithe_.

At first the pokemon remained looking to James confused. But then, he jumped to his chest and threw him to the ground. His hat was dropped back of his head.

-"Ow!" -the man scratched the back of his head with little pain- "Hey!" -he found himself laughing when Growlie began to lick his left cheek.

-"Grow! Growlithe!" -his voice sounded full of happiness as James was petting him.

They were two old friends meeting after years. James was glad that his first pokemon didn't forgot him after all those years.

Smiling, he stood up and looked at his Growlie.

-"Would you like to travel with me?, i know that a lot of year had passed but still..."

-"Grow!" -the pokemon jumped in excitement interrupting James.

Soon as he understood his agreement he pet him.

-"Good boy. Well, we've a long way to..." -Growlithe's face showed confusion with that suddenly stop of talk. Then, he noted that James closed his eyes and lost consciousness due to a stroke.

Then he recognized the attackers and he growled angrily. There were a woman and a man, both wearing the uniform of the Team Rocket and smirking.

* * *

-"In-Incredible!" -Ash exclaimed not believing in what he was seeing.

Naruto had in front of him a Dratini and was using his head to stroke the Namikaze's right cheek.

-"Wow, he's a rare pokemon. A pure dragon in front of my eyes!" -Brock said smiling as he was stirring the pot with dinner. Misty chuckled a little with his words- "What?"

-"Oh well, Brock you had your eyes closed all the time!" -Misty and the others began to laugh as well as Suicune.

-_'Even Suicune!?' _-he thought really really embarrassed, that legendary dog doesn't laughed very often.

When everybody calmed theirselves Jolteon and Eevee looked at each other and nodded a bit. Then, they looked at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head with proud.

-"Jolteon! Eevee!" -both pokemon startled Naruto a bit. But then smiled.

Hinata, Ash and Misty seemed confused and curious. Brock, instead, had his face covered in shame.

-"Naruto-kun?" -he tilted his head only a little to saw Hinata right in her eyes. She blushed a lot as she began to play with her fingers- "Wh-What d-di-did th-they sa-sai-said?"

-"What?" -the blond asked confused, he couldn't hear her since she was whispering. Misty sighed before she smile, she would have to help Hinata with her confidence later.

-"She... We, want to know what Jolteon and Eevee said" -Misty explained making Naruto nod, understanding the question.

Then, using his pokeball, he called back Dratini who was tired for the previous persecution.

**(A/N i'll explain that later hehe)**

-"Well, they want me to tell how i catch him. You and Hinata already know but Ash and Brock don't" -he said smiling as he sat near the fire with Eevee and Jolteon close to him.

-"Pika?" -Pikachu asked feeling that he wasn't important.

Naruto mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu and then at Naruto who only grinned.

-"Of course Pikachu. You're important too. Sorry!"

-"Pika Pika!" -the pokemon answered with happiness. Naruto then sighed as Brock offered his special pokemon food to Eevee, Jolteon and Pikachu.

They smelled it a bit before they began to eat eagerless. Brock nodded several times pleased.

-"Now, shall you begin?. The food will be ready in any minute" -Naruto's stomach made a strange sound as he smelled the delicious food that Brock was cooking.

No need to mention that everybody began to laugh loudly.

* * *

The man opened his eyes suddenly, obviously startled by the previous hit in his head. He founded himself in the basement of his old house, a place with bad memories.

He recognized immediately that he was sitting in a chair. He tried to get up but something prevented him: his hands were tied to the back of the chair. His feet were free but still not worth anything.

James sighed trying to calm himself, but only found more anger.

-"Hey, i think we're trapped now" -a voice behind James startled him, he tried to look back but he couldn't- "Yes, toghether again. Ne? partner?" -that was a feminine voice, a voice that he knew like the palm of his hand. It was his old teammate.

-"Jessie...?" -He asked hoping that it wasn't her but another, but he couldn't deny it. Jessie was behind him- "And Meowth?" -he asked. It was something that was also concerning him for some time.

-"Unconscious, i think. I can't see him, but he's next to us" -Jessie answered smiling. The fact that the three were toghether again was wonderful.

-"Good" -James sighed before began to applying great force on the rope. He stretched his body with the intention of destroying it.

-"What are you doing James?" -she asked confused, but still she smirked. He still tried to save his old team.

James then remembered what the book said.

_The personality of a Moltres is power and great determination. Nothing stop them in their path to get what they want and they are unstoppable._

The man began to growl as he thought in the fire of Moltres, the legendary bird. If he wanted to fulfill his dream he would have to show the people what he can do. _He would have to be unstoppable._

-"I... I am... I'm James the great Moltres!" -James screamed cutting the rope with his body. He stood up smiling, Jessie was shocked and Meowth, well, he was still sleeping- "Wake up!" -he shouted not too loudly as he hit him in the head.

The cat awoken really startled by the hit. Then, he looked directly into James's green eyes and began to cry.

-"James... you're here!"

-"Meowth" -he said softly as he break the ropes without difficult. The cat widened his eyes at what he saw- "How did you two get here?" -he asked before the cat of Jessie could say anything.

The woman shook her head as she calmed herself of what she saw. _James seemed to had changed, a lot._

-"After that fight with the traitor and Raikou we fell near this mansion and were unconscious by the blow" -Jessie explained while James untied her. She gently rubbed her hands before continuing- "Then we awoke in the basement tied on the chairs, Butch and Cassidy were standing in front of us"

James didn't say nothing, as he waited to Jessie to continue her explanation.

-"They asked a lot of question about you. Like where you were or something like that" -Meowth said walking near to him- "Of course we denied to talk, so they hit us in the head and we fell unconscious again"

-"And then i came here" -James concluded thoughtfully.

The man suddenly understood everything. Butch and Cassidy must be hired by his parents to find him. Then, when he returns to his home, they would force him to marry Jessiebelle. A predictable plan in his opinion. His parents weren't stupids after all, but he had to recognize that it was a desperate plan.

-"So, what do we do now _'Great Moltres'_?" -Jessie asked joking with his name. Meowth laughed softly but James only smiled.

-"I'll show them what a real Moltres can do!" -James shouted as he began to walk up the stairs, followed close by Meowth and Jessie who had a drop of shame that fell down their heads.

* * *

-"And then, Naruto ran after Dratini like a crazy screaming: 'Don't go!, i won't hurt you!' "- Misty said laughing as well as her friends. Brock and Ash were bursting in laugh, and even Hinata was giggling.

Suicune chuckled softly as he heard the story again. Well, it was the first time that Misty was telling the story but he was there when Naruto found a Dratini on a lake and then chased it through the valley. Screaming over and over again.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Naruto. Jolteon, Eevee and Pikachu were already sleeping next to them, completely ignoring the laughs. He didn't wanted to lie about it, since he hated the lies. But it wasn't good either that he ran after Dratini.

-_'Oh well'_ -Naruto thought resignated. He sighed dissapointed of himself for act like a complete fool.

-"...But actually Jolteon damaged him with a powerful ThunderShock. And Eevee knocked him out using his head" -she finished hitting softly the shoulder of Naruto. He smiled relieved as he look at her, her face was a bit blushed as she saw his big blue eyes looking at her- "You were incredible back there" -Misty gave him a wink and he found himself deeply blushed.

-"Hai Naruto-kun, you're amazing" -Hinata said loudly enough to surprise everybody. When the stares of her new friends looked at her she blushed like a tomato and began to play with her fingers looking away of Naruto- "I me-mean w-with Jo-Jol-Jolteon a-and E-Ee-Eevee" -she said as Naruto smiled too. Blushed too with her own blush.

Wait, he was blushed for Misty and Hinata?. Damn, that wasn't good. Even as he was only thirteen years old, he knew that he was feeling something strange inside him. Even he thought that Misty and Hinata were beautiful!

It was pretty obvious that he felt something for both girls. He didn't knew if it was love but... it was something after all.

He shook his head as he stood up nervously. Misty and Hinata immediately looked at him surprised.

-"I think i'd go to bed. I'm really tired" -he said trying not to look at the girls who were looking at him.

-"Okay, 'Legendary Thunder', i agree with you" -Ash stood up too as he held the sleeping Pikachu in his arms.

-"Yeah, Lord Naruto" -Misty made a bow joking. Naruto laughed softly at that as kept his eyes on the sky.

Misty felt a little surprised by Naruto's reaction. But she didn't care much, she knew that he was tired. And Hinata knew it too.

Hinata made a little bow to the blond boy and then she ran to Suicune and leaned back in her sleeping bag, Suicune approximated to her side and closed his eyes with peace.

The red-haired girl ruffled his hair to get his attention. Misty gave him another wink and then she went to sleep too.

Ash whispered a "good night" and then he did the same that the girls and covered Pikachu's body with the sheets too.

Naruto sighed, planning to do the same but Brock stopped him.

-"Brock...?" -the blond boy asked confused.

-"We need to talk" -then, Brock pointed the seat near the almost extinguished fire.

* * *

-"Oh! Jamie!" -the woman shout with an annoying voice. Jessie gritted her teeth with anger at the voice of the woman.

Meowth had to blink several times and look first and Jessie then to Jessiebelle to find differences between they. But he didn't found any.

-"Shut up woman!" -James commanded with autorithy. Jessiebelle widened her eyes with the surprise. Jessie and Meowth smirked not much surprised, he had changed a lot- "I'm James the great Moltres! and i won't marry you!"

-"What!?" -Meowth and Jessie seemed to have a great time with the face of the woman that had a expression of surprise and fear.

A few meters away from them were the parents of James sat in front of a big table. They seemed pleased with the attitude of their son, it was a dominant and powerful one. Just what they wanted to dominate Jessiebelle.

Suddenly, as the discussion continued, the servant of the mansion approached them with a tray and two cups of tea.

-"Perfect, don't you think?"

-"I've just thinking of a cup of tea would be delicious" -the father of James answered to his wife as the servant began to serve the tea.

Although the night had come they still could saw the fight. Their house was ilumminated by the lights they had on ceiling. **(duh for me)**

Just in that moment, James called his Koffing.

-"Koffing go!" -he exclaimed with a deep voice, more masculine that his old voice- "Meowth, Jessie, stay out of this!" -Jessie and Meowth nodded convinced, it was time for James to show his real abilities.

Jessiebelle smiled and then called out her Vileplume to be in front of James's weak pokemon.

-"Vileplume! use Stun Spore!" -the woman ordered and the pokemon scattered a cloud of paralyzing powder to Koffing.

Laughing loudly, James ordered Koffing to use Smoke Screen. So, disappearing in the smoke and confusing Vileplume and Jessiebelle, James had the advantage. The cloud of powder vanished in a moment.

-"Koffing! use Tackle with your full strenght!" -still in the Smoke cloud, Koffing attacked with his body for behind. He hit hard the grass pokemon but it stood again with several damage, but not enough to defeat it- "Again!"

-"Vileplume move to...!" -she began but Koffing was more faster and helped by the Smoke Screen and the new power of James he was unstoppable. Just like he wanted.

Koffing hit the grass pokemon again and this time it nearly couldn't stood up. But he returned to hit Vileplume again, and again, and then he fell on the ground unconscious.

-"Great job Koffing! just as i expected from a pokemon from the great Moltres!" -he shouted and Koffing smiled happy for being useful to his trainer. Jessie and Meowth looked in awe to the blue haired man, it was amazing. His parents was a bit surprised although when they saw Jessiebelle fell on her knees and began to cry but they remained in their chairs and continued to drik the tea- "Now we would...!"

The place suddenly darkened. The three members of the Team Rocket looked in all directions to find what was wrong. And soon they founded out.

-"Prepare for trouble!"

-"And make it double!"

A single light ilumminated the members of Team Rocket in front of them. Of course, this wasn't over. James, Jessie and Meowth had completely forgotten about Butch and Cassidy.

-"To infect the world with devastation!"

-"To blight all people in every nation!"

-"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

-"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

-"Cassidy!" -the woman had orange long hair and wore a black version of the uniform of Team Rocket.

-"And Butch of course!" -the man wore the same that hers. But he had dark blue hair that was more shorter than James.

-"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!" -Cassidy did a perfect circle with her hands and stopped clapping her hands.

-"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" -Butch hit the air twice with his fist and then he grabbed a pokeball and smiled.

James, Jessie and Meowth looked at each other really pissed. Their motto was the best in all Team Rocket and Cassidy and Butch's motto was a poor imitation of it.

Narrowing her eyes, Jessie threw her pokeball to the ground revealing her Arbok.

-"I've to remember you that you won't to destroy my house" -the father of James said sipping a bit of his tea.

-"Go Raticate!" -Butch said throwing his pokeball to the ground.

-"Victreebel go!" -Cassidy did the same that her partner, and revealed her pokemon.

**(A/N according to the anime, Cassidy don't have a Victreebel. But i wanted to give her one, that way she can fight with Jessie's Arbok)**

James looked at Jessie and both nodded. Then the fight began. Meowth was watching from behind, saying things like "beat that motherfu..."

-"Koffing! use poison gas!" -James ordered and soon his pokemon was leaving a cloud full of dangerous poison behind.

Butch smiled quickly before react.

-"Raticate!, jump and use Sucker Punch!" -the rat jumped a few meters above Koffing who was still spreading his poison. Raticate began descending at high speed with his little fist pointing to the Poison Pokemon.

-"Koffing get away from...!" -it was too late. Raticate had knocked out his pokemon before he could warn him. James growled as he saw his pokemon fell unconcious in the ground, he was defeated. _After all, he wasn't the great Moltres that he thought. _He failed completely._  
_

-"Ha! you're the great _loser_! you...!" -he sttoped himself as he saw what appeared in front of James.

-"Grow!" -James raised his head surprised and found his old friend there. Willing to fight for him.

-_'Growlie... my friend, thanks!'_ -he thought grinning now with the stupid face of Butch.

-"But i locked him! how the hell!?"

-"That's because he's the best friend of James the great Moltres! Now i'll defeat you!" -Butch gritted his teeth with anger, he tremble a bit as he opened his mouth to command his Raticate- "Growlie! use Flamethrower!"

* * *

They sat in front of a new fire, renovated with wood that Brock and Naruto had placed. They had been silent for a while, obviously waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

Although Naruto did not understand why, Brock was cautious. He didn't want this issue to be heard by his friends. Less by Misty or Hinata.

-"So... what?" -the Namikaze asked suddenly. He was tired of waiting and Brock was too.

-"First of all, what do you think of Misty and Hinata?" -Naruto seemed surprised by his question. He wasn't expecting that.

Then, he sighed looking to the sky as he thought on what he feel what he was around them.

-"Well... Misty is really great, despite her attitude with Ash she's pretty kind with me. We've a good time when we talk with each other and she was the first to support me when Ash didn't believe that i left Team Rocket. So..." -he stopped, thinking suddenly in Hinata- "And Hinata is simply great. She was my best friend when i was ten years old. Yeah, she can be a little strange and shy but i think that's great. He's kind with everybody and with the pokemons too..." -then suddenly he stopped his confession.

Although Brock was his friend, he didn't wanted to confess his strange feelings towards both girls. It was rare.

-"I see now. Good" -Brock said rubbing his chin thoughtfully- "i'll go straight to the point man, they... well, it's hard to say" -Naruto turned his face to look at Brock confused. What was he talking about?

-"What?"

-"I've watched them a while now and i know for sure that Hinata loves you" -he said shocking Naruto. Love?, he didn't expect that for Hinata. Sure, she seemed a bit nervous when he approached or talked to her but now... it makes sense after all.

-"And Misty?" -he asked, hoping that he wouldn't say that she loved him too. It would complicate things. He didn't feel like he could decide between both girls. Both were beautiful for him!.

-"That's the point" -Brock sighed scaring Naruto a bit- "i'm not sure yet, but i think she loves you too"

With that, Naruto's world of friendship and happiness went to shit. The question remained in his head over and over as Brock watched him: He'll have the courage to choose one of both and break the other's heart?, he didn't know, but what he did know was that it was difficult to correspond to both.

* * *

James smiled softly to his old teammates. Meowth and Jessie were looking at him with sadness.

-"Well, i guess this is the goodbye" -James said as his smile vanished slowly. The sound of the wind swinging the tree's branches near them was calm and peaceful.

Meowth began to cry loudly as he hugged James around his legs since he was so small. James pet him on the head smiling softly.

Then he raised his head to watch Jessie expression. She was smiling but it was a sad smile and her face had a few tears on her cheeks.

-"Can't we go with you? we'd leave Team Rocket for you if you asked to!" -Jessie shouted as she began to sob.

James eyes filled with tears, but since he was a Moltres he decided not to cry.

-"No, you had a whole life in the team, and i won't allow you to renunce to that" -he said this time approaching her and put a hand on her shoulder- "Don't cry Jessie" -suddenly, Jessie hugged him tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

She wanted to remember him like a good friend, not a teammate. And Meowth thought that too as he continued crying.

-"I... Meowth and I... will... miss you" -she managed to said as she sobbed on his shoulder. James stroked his hair fighting the intense feeling to cry right there.

-"Take care of Meowth" -he said gently pushing away from him. Then, he approached Meowth and smiled at the crying cat.

-"Protect Jessie and don't forget me" -James pet him in the head before walking to his Growlithe who was watching the entire scene.

They began to walk until Jessie shout something. The man turned around to find Jessie smiling sadly and waving her hand.

-"Good luck great Moltres!" -James chuckled about that.

He was going to miss their voices. Those that made him so happy during his time on the team. He didn't know if he would see them again but the simple fact of having lived with them was enough to make he think that anything was possible.

Jessie and Meowth waved their hands until James dissapeared in the darkness. Then they stopped smiling.

-"Farewell, James"

* * *

He felt really sad and now he had let his tears ran through his face as his Growlithe watched him sad and confused.

James wiped his tears as he felt something in his chest, something warm that was giving him a warning. _Someone was coming_. He didn't know how, but his mind was telling him to run, to flee from there. _That his death was near._

Soon, he found out that his feeling was true. His Growlithe had begun to growl to some point to the sky. James raised his head and in that moment he froze up.

In the sky was flying Articuno, the ice legendary bird. It was wonderful, it seemed that his body was made of pure ice. And it was approaching. Fast.

But it clearly didn't have any intention to fight James. It only landed on the ground and looked calmly to the blue haired man.

He stood there scared of it. He was going to say something, but he suddenly heard a few steps approaching to him.

-"Who's there?" -James asked and his Growlie jumped to his side scared. He get the answer a few seconds after.

The moonlight revealed the form of a beautiful woman. She had light long purple hair along with blue deep eyes. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, along with a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant. Along with that, she wore a long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and had a belt tied to her left leg.

She seemed like a schoolgirl, but James knew immediately by her appearance that she were older. Maybe twenty years old.

The woman stood there, looking at the man with a soft smile that made him blush a bit. She was really beautiful.

-"So... you're Moltres's chosen?" -she asked, her voice sounded calm and peaceful. Something that immediately relaxed James for a moment.

But then he analized the words "Moltres's chosen". Who was she? and how did she knew that he was a Moltres?. But then he remembered what Takeshi said about a girl who came to his store a year ago, and seemed to be a Articuno.

James turned his head to look at Articuno. He didn't knew why but immediately he felt the fear ran through his entire body.

-"Ar-Arti-Articuno?" -he managed to ask. The woman seemed to ignore his question and approached him with her soft smile.

-"Attack him" -she ordered coldly walking to his side. The ice bird then began to create a ice ray on his mouth.

-"WHAT!?" -James yelled completely scared. He was going to die there?, no way. He was too young.

But his old friend growled, he won't allow that his trainer die right there. He was going to use his full power to save James, even if Articuno was a legendary bird.

-"We can do this Growlie! You and i!" -he shouted with renovated strenght. The woman smiled knowing what will happen next.

When Articuno shot his ice attack Growlithe tried to intercept it. But a invincible fire attack clashed with the ice and began to vaporize it. James looked in awe to Articuno, his Growlie was that powerful?

-"Great...!" -he turned to look at his pokemon but he wasn't using any fire. Then, he shocked himself and turned around more to his back.

Behind him was the legendary fire. The legendary bird. _Moltres_.

Soon as the clash stopped his jaw dropped nearly to the ground. The woman smiled more and ordered her Articuno to don't attack Moltres.

The bird of fire looked at James calmly. He was even more amazing, his body had real fire on it! and it was yellow like the pictures show him. Amazing, simpy amazing.

-"Well, are you going to stay there or you will order him to not attack?" -she said smiling softly again. James shook his head not believing the luck he had.

-"M-Moltres, don't..." -the bird nodded urderstanding. It seemed that he didn't looked at Articuno. They were enemies after all and they didn't wanted to ignore their chosen's orders- "Now, who are you?" -he asked and his face couldn't get away the shock.

-"I'm Mizore. And you must be James"

-"How did you know?" -the man widened his eyes surprised. But she only approached him and circled his neck with her arms. Their eyes met for a moment.

That instant, he found out that she was beautiful. A real goddess.

-"I've been watching you James. Over a year" -she explained smiling and James blamed himself for being such an asshole and not have realized before- "at first you were stupid and boring" -he felt himself really dissapointed. Of course that she thought that of him, it was pretty obvious that he was an idiot- "but then i found your true being and i began to... slowly... fell for you" -she confessed turning her face a moment. Then, she returned to see that he had a deep blush on his face.

Mizore giggled as she saw his blush. Then, she approached her face even more to his. Making him more nervous.

Still, he was 25 years old he didn't kissed any girl. Well, Jessiebelle tried to kiss him once but he rejected her. But now, she seemed nervous too for the moment.

Smiling and controlling himself he pushed her more closen to his body, feeling the entire sensation of her warm body touching his.

Then, she bit her his lower lip and James couldn't resist the urge. He then met his lips with hers and they kissed softly.

At they made contact. Moltres and Articuno began to tremble by the anger. _Fire and Ice being toghether like one_. But they did nothing, James and Mizore deserved it. After all that they passed.

James suddenly broke the kiss, she looked at him a bit surprised and dissapointed. She wanted it to last longer and James too. But he didn't know her. It was true that his heart felt that she was really familiar and the feeling of danger was still there but she _did_ knew him so, it would take time for him to love her. But he actually thought that it would be soon.

-"So, Mizore do you want to travel with us?"

l

l

* * *

Wow, the most longer chapter of this story and with a quick update! hope you liked it.

**Well, respecting to the pairing i will announce soon. (Yes, just a little more), don't worry. Today, 8 February 2014 i would update the summary with the pairing. Still, i didn't counted the votes of the chapter four since i had said that the poll was closed. So, i don't want to dissapoint none of the fans of Misty or Hinata since the Romance is not too important in this crossover. The adventure and friendship are the categories of this fanfic so i hope that whoever will win all could keep reading this.**

Well, this time the pool is still going for Eevee. For the moment, Sylveon seems to be winning but you had much time. Since i dunno when it would evolve.

**You can vote one of this options for Eevee evolution:**

**Flareon**

**Vaporeon**

**Espeon**

**Umbreon**

**Leafeon**

**Glaceon**

**Sylveon**

The next chapter however, Naruto will catch a Physich Pokemon. I won't reveal it so you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Then, what do you think about Mizore?, about James? or Naruto and Misty/Hinata?. Let me know please i wait your reviews and support as always!

So, Ja ne until next time and stay tuned!


End file.
